Esposada a ti
by qvuelvallover
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tu amor estuviese prohibido pero estuvieras dispuesta a todo para conseguirlo a él?#mal summary
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, autora de la saga Crepúsculo.

Hola!! Esta es mi primera historia, Espero que os guste!

-------------------------------x-------------------------x-----------------------

Mi nombre es Bella Swan, mi padre es el sheriff del condado de Forks, Washington. Su ayudante es Edward Cullen, el chico del que llevo enamorada desde que tenía 6 años. Nos conocemos desde pequeños y él sabe toda mi vida. Tengo 16 años y él 24, así que nuestra relación (en caso de que él me quisiera),sería ilegal y por supuesto, Charlie, al igual que el resto de el pueblo, no lo aceptaría. Muchas veces he estado a punto de decírselo pero nunca reuní el valor suficiente ya que sé de antemano su respuesta, para él, soy la hija de su compañero y es mi amigo, nada más; pero yo no me voy a rendir, lo esperaré toda mi vida. Nunca me he llevado demasiado bien con las chicas de mi edad, así que mi otro amigo es Jacob Black, un chico que vive en una reserva quileute, es dos años más joven que yo; él sabe lo que siento por Edward y siempre ha intentado ayudarme.

Un día con niebla y algo de lluvia, al finalizar el instituto, me subí a mi camioneta y conduje hasta la oficina de mi padre. Allí estaban los dos, discutiendo sobre algún insulso caso, ya que Forks no es precisamente un pueblo en el que la policía esté muy atareada. Me acerqué a ellos, Edward notó mi presencia y me sonrió, creí que me iba a explotar el pecho, tonta de mí, le devolví la sonrisa y aceleré el paso hacia ellos, pero no llegué a mi destino sin antes tropezar en una papelera. Edward se acercó y me ayudó a levantarme.

- ¿Estás bien, Bella??-Me preguntó Edward

- Sí, gracias. Me sonrojé, es algo natural en mí. Me tendió la mano y me condujo hasta una silla.

- Bella!,exclamó mi padre, ¿qué haces tú por aquí?

- El profesor de arte nos ha mandado un trabajo. Grabar un vídeo y yo he decidido grabaros a vosotros dos.

- Es una idea genial-dijo Edward.

- Está bien, si es para el colegio…mañana pasarás el dí con nosotros.

-¡Genial¡ -exclamé. –Ahora me voy a para casa, a preparar la cena.

- Bella ,esta noche viene Edward a cenar, así que por favor, haz algo más de comida.

- Charlie, no obligues a la niña, yo puedo llevar algo!-dijo Edward.

- No, está bien,no te preocupes.

Salí de allí lo más rápido que pude, mis sentimientos confusos y contradictorios, estaba alegre por el hecho de que Edward vendría a cenar pero al llamarme niña, se me cayó el mundo a los pies. Conduje hasta mi casa, abrí la puerta y fui a mi habitación. Allí estaba mi guitarra. Para mí es mi refugio, cuando estoy triste, además es el único que me queda de Renee, mi madre. Ella nos abandonó cuando yo tenía 7 años, después de una de las múltiples discusiones con mi padre, simplemente vino a mi cuarto, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó, lo último que vi de ella, fue su maleta. Mi padre se encontró con una hija a la que criar solo y él trabajaba mucho y así fue como nos quedamos a solas, solo yo y la música. Un buen día conocí a Edward, yo tenía 11 años y él 19, era mi primer día en el instituto y la gente se reía de ,í porque no vestía según dictaba la moda y él, por alguna razón que aún desconozco, se apiadó de mí y les hizo frente; desde aquel día, hemos sido amigos. Me había presentado a todos sus hermanos, también adoptados; Alice era la única chica con la que congeniaba, Rosalie y yo nunca hablamos demasiado pero nos llevábamos bastante bien, Emmett la pareja de Rose, era un auténtico rompedero de cabeza, siempre se metía conmigo para verme sonrojar, es muy protector y le encantan las bromar, por el contrario, Jasper, el novio de Alice es sensato y callado, pero nos parecemos en cierto modo, por lo que nos entendemos. Después de salir de mis recuerdos y volver a la realidad, empecé a escribir una canción:

"No sé por qué me gustas tú

cuando pasas cerca

es difícil respirar y si te oigo suspirar

imagino que tú estás igual que yo…oh oh…"

Comencé a tocar unos acordes hasta que sentí que encajaba con la letra…me pasé horas con la guitarra, hubiese seguido de no ser por el hecho de que debía preparar la cena, quedaba menos de una hora, así que preparé unos macarrones y una salsa de nueces, a Charlie no le gusta mucho pero a Edward sí. Mientras se cocían llamé a Jacob:

-¿Diga?-era la voz de Jacob

-Hola! Soy Bella

-¿Qué tal todo?¿Sigue el aspirante a sheriff sin darse cuenta de la joya que eres?

-Bien y sí, no se entera de nada, pero no soy una joya Jake. Mañana voy a estar todo el día con ellos por un trabajo de la clase de arte.

-E irás con la cámara de vídeo, ¿no?

-Sí, ¿por qué?

- Por nada, sólo intenta enfocar a los dos, ¿vale Bella?-escuché cómo se reía.

-Hmmppfff….muy gracioso Jake-miré hacia la cocina y vi que los macarrones estaban hirviendo- Oh,Jacob, se me va a quemar la cena,te dejo! Chao!!

Y colgué. Puede sonar pretencioso pero creo que Jacob siente algo por mí,pero como he dicho, siempre se ha guardado eso y me ha ayudado con Edward, no me lo merezco.

A los cinco minutos Charlie y Edward entraban por la puerta ya sin uniforme. Edward me ayudó a colocar la mesa, parecía inquieto, pero sé cuando no debo preguntar, nos sentamos en la mesa y empezamos a comer, charlar… lo de costumbre, de repente Charlie dijo:

-Bueno Edward, ¿qué tal de novias?

No quería, no podía oírlo, así que me levanté:

- Estoy cansada y mañana me levantaré a la misma hora que tú papá. Así que si me disculpáis, me voy a la cama.

No esperé su respuesta, simplemente subí las escaleras y encendí mi mp3 con la intención de no escuchar nada y quedarme dormida. ¿A qué rayos había venido aquella pregunta? Y ?por qué Edward parecía nervioso?...dos preguntas que no dejaban de rondar mi cabeza…No sabía si soñaría con Edward esa noche, pero me dormí con la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La verdad es que este capítulo sólo es para dar una ligera idea de qué trata la historia. Sentiros libres de escribir lo que queráis, críticas, comentarios…lo que sea. Gracias por leerlo!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a la saga de Crepúsculo, por tanto, son propiedad de la autora, Stephenie Meyer.

Quería agradecer a anyreth y maiy por sus reviews, muchísimas gracias!! : )

------------------------------------------x-----------------------x-----------------------

EPOV

Ella había salido corriendo, no entendía porqué, así sin más. No aguantaba más, por lo que decidí ir a ver como estaba; ya le había dado un margen de media hora.

-Charlie, voy a ver cómo está Bella, me preocupa, es inusual en ella hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Sí, gracias Edward, sé que ella preferirá hablar contigo antes que conmigo.

Yo asentí y me levanté, subí a su habitación, oí un grito ahogado y a ella llorando, es mi amiga, no podía pasar sin más. Llamé a la puerta, knock,knock"

-Charlie, ahora no!- dijo Bella desde el interior de su habitación.

-Por suerte no soy Charlie-añadí.

Oí unos pasos, se acercaban, sabía que me iba a dejar entrar.

-Hey! Qué pasa?-me preguntó; tenía los ojos rojos, había estado llorando.

-Me preocupaste, ahora contéstame tú, ¿qué te pasa?

- Estaba soñando con aquella vez que os fuisteis.

Me acuerdo como si fuese ayer. Conocí a Bella cuando ella tenía 6 años y yo 14, nos presentaron nuestros padres, él mío Carlisle es médico y a veces tiene que colaborar con Charlie. Nos hicimos amigos de inmediato, pero un día mi padre tenía que ayudar a unos amigos de la familia, nos tuvimos que ir; esto sucedió dos años después de que nos conociéramos, Bella lloraba a mares y yo estaba muy triste. Tres años después volvimos, vi una pandilla de chicos metiéndose con una chica, me sonaba su cara, a los pocos minutos cuando miró para un lado, supe que era ella, me encaré con los que se estaban metiendo con ella y de repente, le sonreí, sabía que me reconocería y a partir de ahí, ella conoció a mi familia y nunca más nos hemos separado, por eso la noticia que le quería dar…no estoy seguro de cómo se la tomará, pero eso puede esperar hasta mañana a la cena. Va a tener que soportar dos noticias y yo me aseguraré de estar ahí cuando me necesite. Cuando me di cuenta de que me había quedado absorto en mis pensamientos, miré a Bella, seguía de pie.

-Perdón, estaba recordándolo. Eso es el pasado, ahora, no me voy a ir a ningún lado. Tengo un trabajo, ¿recuerdas?- le sonreí.

-Sí, lo sé- su voz seguía sonando triste.

-¿ Por qué no me dices qué es lo que te ronda por esa cabeza??

- Sé que algo va a pasar y quiero que me digas qué es. Tengo el presentimiento de que es algo malo y…me angustia, se me hace un nudo en la garganta.

-Y piensas que eso malo es que nos vamos a ir?

No me respondió, solamente se giró y se fue a la cama, llorando. Entré en su cuarto y la abracé por detrás.

-Bella, escúchame, no me voy a ir, ¿me oyes?

Me miró a los ojos y supo que no estaba mintiendo, al ver que era incapaz de hablar, seguí yo y decidí darle una de las noticias, la menos mala.

-Además, estas dos semanas, tendrás que pasar más tiempo conmigo.

Ella tenía una expresión en el rostro, estaba confusa.

-¿y eso?

-No debería ser yo quien te lo dijese, pero Charlie recibió una llamada de tu madre, quiere verlo, está en Phoenix. Ella rehizo su vida y se quiere casar de nuevo, para ello necesita que tu padre le firme el divorcio, quiere que vivas con ella, probablemente te preguntarán para que elijas, ya que al abandonaros perdió cualquier derecho a obtener la custodia compartida-sus ojos estaban helados, pero sabía que estaba a punto de llorar; debe doler una barbaridad lo que le estoy diciendo-por eso te vas a quedar en nuestra casa, tendrás que aguantar a…

No me dejó terminar, simplemente me abrazó, dios! Qué efusiva es esta chica!!

-¿está bien?,me refiero, ¿no te importa?

-Claro que no! Hace siglos que no veo a Alice y ya echo de menos a Emmett, sin contar que Carlisle y Esme son como unos segundos padres. Sólo espero no molestar.

-¡Qué vas a molestar, tonta! Bueno, pues nada, Charlie se marcha pasado mañana. Empieza a hacer la maleta,¿vale? Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Edward- y sonrió.

Me fui de la habitación, fascinado por la entereza que mostraba Bella, sin duda es la mejor y para mi cualquier chico que salga con ella nunca será suficientemente bueno. Me despedí de Charlie, le conté todo, me dio las gracias y me dirigí a mi casa, donde dormí pacíficamente esa noche hasta que me desperté dándome cuenta de que tener a Bella en la casa después de decirle lo que le diría al día siguiente, no sé yo si sería muy buena idea.

BPOV

¡Qué bien!! Dos semanas en casa de los Cullen, eso me daría tiempo para intentar que Edward se diese cuenta de que está enamorado de mí, sí, él no lo sabe, pero yo sí. Puede que yo no crea en mí misma, pero en eso sí que tengo fe. Vale, suena pretencioso, lo admito, pero sé que es así, no sé cómo, simplemente lo sé y lucharé hasta el final, aunque no sé muy bien cómo lo haré.

Reviví nuestra conversación una y otra vez hasta quedarme dormida, sabía que él me ocultaba algo más, en ese instante me daba igual. Me quedé dormida con mi mp3.

A la mañana siguiente, después de asearme y desayunar, vi que Charlie me esperaba en el coche patrulla, cogí mi cámara y me metí dentro del coche.

-¡Buenos días!

-Vaya Bella, estás de un humor excelente- dijo Charlie.

-Es que gracias a este proyecto me libro de las clases por un día jaja-no iba a decirle que era porque pasaría un día con Edward.

-Bueno, ¿preparada reportera?-me preguntó Edward con una sonrisa.

-Sí, más que nunca.

Él empezó a reírse y Charlie arrancó el coche. Les iba haciendo preguntas sobre cómo pasaban el día, si tenían muchos papeles que rellenar, qué era lo que más les gustaba, porqué se hicieron policías…lo típico. La mañana la pasamos en la oficina, yo grababa el ambiente y cómo trabajaba, ¡diablos¡ Jake tenía razón, grabar a todos iba a ser muy difícil, ya que mis ojos se iban hacia Edward e instintivamente mi cuerpo se giraba, con lo que la cámara también. Siempre que él me pillaba me sonrojaba, pero él se limitaba a sonreír y saludar con la mano. Al mediodía fuimos a comer y después recibieron un aviso de una pelea y allá nos fuimos. Antes de bajar del coche me hicieron prometer que distorsionaría las voces y pondría esos cuadraditos en sus caras para que no supiesen quienes eran; accedí, pero era una supina estupidez ya que en este pueblo las noticias volaban como la pólvora. No pude evitar reírme cuando me enteré de que la pelea era entre dos vecinos por un cachorro de una perra, al parecer la querían para cazar, eso me partió el corazón y me fui junto al cachorro en cuestión, era blanco y muy cariñoso. Cuando los señores de la pelea vieron que me había encariñado con el perro, decidieron que lo mejor era que me lo quedara, Charlie puso el grito en el cielo, pero Edward me ayudó a convencerlo diciendo que sería bueno para mí tener una responsabilidad y que el perro se vendría a su casa conmigo cuando él tuviese que irse. Después de murmurar frases incoherentes por lo bajinis, aceptó y así es como una simple chica de instituto resolvió una pelea, gracias a este pensamiento me entró la risa.

Al terminar la jornada, fueron al vestuario y se cambiaron, vinieron a mi casa y mientras yo hacía la cena, Charlie miraba la televisión y Edward se debatía entre ayudarme o estar con Charlie, así que alternaba, por más que le insistí en que se fuera que yo me las apañaba bien sola, no cejó en su empeño…qué testarudo! La cena transcurrió normalmente, riéndonos sobre la pelea y Charlie gruñendo porque Patty (así llamé a la perra que me regalaran) le pedía a él la comida y a Edward y a mí, nos dejaba comer en paz. Cuando terminamos, recogimos y fregamos los platos, luego nos dirigimos al salón y en cuanto nos sentamos Edward dijo:

-Bella, hay algo que tengo que decirte…

------------------------X--------------------------X------------------------X-------------------

Perdón por no actualizar antes pero tengo dos series en YouTube y aunque me encantaría poder actualizar a diario, me temo que va a tener que ser cada dos días, lo siento!! : (

Si queréis dejar vuestros pensamientos, críticas o lo que creáis oportuno, lo leeré encantada! Gracias por leerlo y hasta la próxima!!! :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hola!! De nuevo gracias a anyreth y a maiy por sus reviews. Voy a intentar contestar lo que escribiste en el último review anyreth, sin desvelar nada. Para empezar creo que debí haber explicado un poco el carácter de ella; Bella tiene muchos de los rasgos de la Bella del libro, es patosa, tímida…pero a diferencia de ella, esta está convencida de que Edward la ama, pero él no lo sabe. Nunca le dijo nada por la edad y porque sabe que él no la ve del mismo modo y, como descubrirás hoy, trazará un plan, aunque sin querer, más bien se ve envuelta en él sin querer jeje. Edward por su parte, nunca pensó en ella de esa forma, más que nada por la edad, para él es como si hermana, pero un hecho ajeno a Bella, hará que empiece a cambiar de parecer. La mala noticia la descubrirás ahora. Espero haberte más o menos aclarado algo. Si alguien quiere preguntarme algo, estaré encantada de responder : )

Otra cosa, he estado teniendo problemas para actualizar, algo de un error interno del servidor, de ahí mi tardanza. Espero que me perdonéis! Llevo como 5 días intentando subir este episodio, lo he escrito de nuevo 2 veces! Jajaja. Gracias por la paciencia! Y ahora…a la historia! : )

Disclaimer:Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.

Bella POV

Ay madre! En cuanto Edward dijo eso, supe que algo malo me iba decir, lo conozco y no me lo hubiera dicho de ese modo, simplemente lo hubiera soltado. Cerré los ojos, dejé mi cuchara en el plato, inspiré y dije:

-Dime Edward.

.- Verás, antes de nada quiero que sepas que nada va a cambiar…-definitivamente esto no iba a ser nada bueno- es que…

- Hija, Edward tiene novia! ¿no es genial? –atajó mi padre ante la indecisión de Edward.

Esto no podía estar pasando, sentí la sangre irse de mis mejillas, el mundo caer…si antes no tenía casi ninguna posibilidad, ahora tendría menos, empecé a marearme, pero me propuse intentar tranquilizarme…no podía, era demasiado!

-Sí, es genial- dije con un hilo de voz- Enhorabuena. Mañana tengo que editar mi proyecto, si me disculpáis.

Me fui corriendo, a mi cuarto, creí que no daría aguantado las lágrimas hasta allí. Una vez cerré la puerta, agarré mi almohada y chillé de rabia e impotencia, mientras violentas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas…No quería estar sola, no podía…esto no me puede estar pasando…Cogí el móvil y vi que había recibido un mensaje, no estaba de humor, pero lo abrí; era de Alice:

"Ya te lo ha dicho?? El imbécil este…está más ciego que cualquier vendedor de cupones. Pero no te preocupes, en cuanto llegues a mi casa mañana, me encargaré de ti. No te voy a dejar sola ni un minuto, no te va a faltar de nada, te lo prometo, hermanita. Besos!!"

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro…volví a leer el mensaje. Dios! Mañana me mudo a su casa…no, no, no…no lo puedo creer. Reuní las fuerzas suficientes y le contesté a Alice

" Gracias, eres un sol. Mañana hablamos"

Quería hablar con alguien, pero el nudo en mi garganta y las lágrimas…no me dejaban hablar. Marqué el número de la única persona que sabía que estaría a mi lado; Jake.

-Diga,¿Bells?

-Jake…Edward…novia….puedes…venir?-dije entre sollozos.

-Estúpido!! No te preocupes ahora voy. _Y colgó.

Ambos sabíamos que esto iba a ocurrir pero no cuándo. En 10 minutos el timbre sonó, respiré aliviada..entreabrí la puerta y pude escuchar la conversación que tenía lugar abajo.

-Jake hijo!! ¿Qué haces aquí?-era Charlie.

-¿Puedo ver a Bella?

-Claro, está en su habitación editando un trabajo-qué ingenuo Charlie!

-Jacob-dijo Edward en un tono frío y seco.- ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de decirle a Bella que nada va a cambiar? Mejor aún, se lo diré yo mismo, dame un minuto- no,no no!!!

-Te ha llamado a ti? No, me ha llamado a mí, no se te ocurra poner un pie en su habitación y eso de que nada cambia, es una chorrada, siempre cambia algo Edward, siempre.- y con eso oí que se acercaba a mi puerta.

Abrí la puerta y me eché a sus brazos, llorando…no podía parar. Dejó que llorara todo el tiempo que necesité hasta que me fui tranquilizando y empezamos a hablar.

-Te lo dijo así, sin más?- me preguntó. Aún no me había recuperado ,así que sólo asentí.

-Bella, tienes que decirle lo que sientes, tienes que sacarlo fuera…te está amargando; por favor.

-Jake no puedo…no puedo mirarle a la cara y decirle que lo quiero, eso es imposible. Además, ahora tiene n—tiene a alguien.

-Vale, pues si no quieres decírselo de momento lo acepto, pero… -se levantó y cogió mi cámara- tienes que quitártelo, díselo a la cámara-y me la dio; al principio dudé pero la cogí y asentí.

-Yo grabo, tú hablas.

-Jake, no. NO te voy a pedir eso…ambos sabemos porqué.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, te lo dije, te ayudaré siempre. Anda, recógete el pelo y yo voy preparando la cámara.

Era un encanto, no me lo merecía. Sabía que iba a dolerle lo que iba a decir, y aún así, insistió en quedarse. En cuanto la cámara estuvo lista, me senté en la cama y cogí una amplia bocanada de aire. Vi la luz roja y supe que estaba grabando.

-Te preguntarás el porqué de mi reacción, es normal, yo también lo haría. Has estado demasiado ciego para verlo. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, mira, tengo tu mechero, de la época en la que se te dio por intentar fumar, bueno, el día más bien; también guardo una caja con muchísimos recuerdos, cosas que tú ni te diste cuenta de que te fui cogiendo. Ahora mismo, siento como si hubiese perdido parte de mi vida esperando, me siento vacía, sola…devastada, pero ese no es el motivo de este vídeo, yo quiero abrirte los ojos ya que tú por lo que veo no lo harás…siempre me has cuidado..lo que intento decirte es…te quiero Edward, siempre lo he hecho.

Jake cortó el vídeo y me abrazó. Luego me dijo.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti,pequeñuela.

-Yo no Jake, yo no.

-Venga, vamos a editar el vídeo ese del que habla tu padre…Charlie tiene una vista de águila de pacotilla para ser policía.

No pude evitar reírme un poco. Jake y yo añadimos títulos y efectos al video, había quedado genial. Pusimos las dos cintas junto con el resto de mi colección. Él se marchó al poco rato, en cuanto me quedé dormida. No sé lo que pasó después, esa noche empecé a tener pesadillas; Edward se casaba o él se enteraba de lo que sentía y se reía de mí…de ese estilo.

Me desperté bañada en sudor, me fui a la ducha y media hora después, me fui al colegio. El día pasó relativamente rápido, aunque yo sólo tenía una cosa en mente, Jake me acompañó todo el día, hasta que Alice vino con su coche a recogerme, le di un beso en la mejilla y corrñi hacia los brazos de Alice, para mí, ella es como la hermana mayor, mi mejor amiga y en cierta forma una madre, ya que con ella podía hablar de lo que fuera, Esme me daba la seguridad, el cariño y el comfort que una hija necesita, pero no podía hablar con ella de ciertos temas. Alice había adivinado que yo quería a Edward un año atrás.

-Bella!! Mi hermano es un estúpido! Vamos a tu casa a coger las maletas y te vienes a la mía, tenemos que hablar.

Alice condujo hasta mi casa, cogí mi equipaje y nos fuimos hacia la casa de Alice y su familia. Al llegar Emmett me dio un abrazo que a poco más, me ahoga.

-Pequeñaja!! Te he echado de menos!! Mucho!

-Emmett eres como un niño!

-No, soy un niño!!

Me reí y Emmett me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta el cuarto de invitados, ni intenté protestar, sabía que era inútil. Alice venía detrás con las maletas y mi bolso de mano con mis vídeos.

-Bella, te veo en un rato, Alice y tú tenéis mucho de que hablar- y con eso se marchó.

-Alice, me siento fatal…no sé que hacer.

-Yo sí, sólo prométeme que seguirás mis consejos.

-Alice, me das miedo.

-Jaja, venga Bella. Primera norma, cuando andes por la casa, lo harás en shorts y en camiseta de tirantes, tenemos la calefacción a tope así que no tendrás frío.

-No tengo shorts Alice.

-Ahora sí, te los compré hoy.

-Tus padres me van a odiar. No sé si eso ayudará pero vale, shorts.

-Vale, ahora viene una parte en la que me vas a tener que hacer caso, sin preguntas, ¿vale?

-Alice!! ¿Qué estás tramando?

-Nada-dijo esbozando una sonrisa pícara con una cara de inocente.

-Está bien, lo que quieras.

-Siiiií!!! Muy bien, Edward llega a casa a las 8 de la tarde, llama a Jacob, hoy vas a salir, que te recoja a las 8 y cuarto,¿vale?

-¡Alice ,no! No voy a envolver más a Jacob en esto. Ya ha hecho más que sifuciente.

-Bella, no te digo que le beses, digo que salgas que te diviertas. Y ahora, vamos a cambiarte, eres muy guapa, ahora déjame arreglarte.

Tras tres horas de un auténtico calvario, Alice terminó, me condujo hacia un espejo y me pude ver. Estaba…distinta, no era una ropa rechamante, llevaba unos vaqueros, una camiseta rockera y una cazadora de cuero negra. Mi pelo estaba cortado en capas y me recogió el pelo en una cola alta; añadió colorete y un tono rosáceo a mis párpados. Tenía que reconocerlo, Alice era genial en esto.

Edward ya había llegado, intentó abrir y hablar conmigo pero Alice le dijo que en quince minutos me vería. Él suspiró y se fue. Al cabo de un rato, sonó el timbre de la puerta; Edward abrió.

-¿qué haces aquí?

-Vengo a recoger a Bella, vamos a salir.

En ese momento Alice salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡Jacob¡ Ven,pasa. ¡Bella!!! Baja!!!

Esa era mi entrada…bajé las escaleras pero tropecé en el último escalón, Jacob me agarró, pero vi que Edward estaba detrás con una cara de ¿dolor? Y confusión. En cuanto me enderecé, noté cómo los ojos de los tres me miraban.

-Bells, estás genial! Vamos, no tenemos todo el día.

-Gracias-no pude evitar mirar hacia el suelo y sonreír un poco. Jake, me besó la mejilla y me susurró en el oído "Alice me contó el plan, no te procupes".

-Jake, vámonos. Adiós chicos. Volveré en 2 horas!!

Y así, empezó el plan de Alice, que supuse que sería intentar darle celos a Edward con Jacob, pero no iba a funcionar, es cierto que no se caían muy bien, pero no estaba relacionado conmigo, no tiene sentido que lo esté.

Edward POV

Desde que Bella se fue de la cena y llamó a Jacob, sentí que la había perdido. No la puedo perder. Así que intenté ir yo, pero el niño no me dejó. Me fui a casa, sintiéndome fatal. Tania, mi novia, me llamó al móvil, toda histérica y agobiándome con preguntas sobre si se lo había dicho a Bella… le conté lo que ocurrió y le dije que no quería hablar; colgué el teléfono y lo desconecté. Esa noche no dormí. Me desperté y me fui a trabajar, hablé con Charlie antes de que se fuera, me dijo que Bella no se despidió de él y me pidió que la cuidase y viese el documental que hizo, era importante para él. Acepté. El día transcurrió lento, estaba deseando llegar a casa porque sabía que ella estaría ahí. Llegué y fui a la habitación de invitados, escuché a Bella quejarse sobre Alice, reí, a saber lo que le estaba haciendo mi endiablada hermana. Llamé a la puerta, pero salió Alice, echándome, "en 15 minutos la verás" dijo con su fina voz. Me fui al salón, un poco deprimido, encendí el móvil, 35 llamadas perdidas, 20 mensajes…¿de quién? de Tania. Me gustaba Tania, pero estaba empezando a pensar que debería hablar con ella y decirle que me de espacio, yo soy así, hay días que me gusta estar solo, la única persona que no me molesta es Bella, ella sabe cuándo necesito eso y simplemente se sienta a mi lado, no abre la boca, ella me conoce mejor que nadie, por eso no podía perderla, es mi persona favorita en este mundo. Escuché sonar el timbre, abrí la puerta, era Jacob, venía a buscar a Bella, ¿estaban juntos?, ese pensamiento me cabreó, no hay nadie que la merezca y menos él, se aprovecharía de ella…De repente Alice vino y llamó a Bella, bajó las escaleras, la notaba distinta. En el último escalón, su tobillo flaqueó, aquel que se rompió de pequeña y eché a correr para cogerla, pero Jacob se me adelantó, agarrándola, evitando que se cayese. Ella me miró y no pude sentir que me estaba echando fuera de su vida… ¿merecía una novia perder mi amistad? No lo creo, pero aún tengo la esperanza de poder hablar con ella tranquilamente, aquello me dolía. Se despidió, en dos horas volvería, decidí esperarla en el sofá, no iba a pasar de aquella noche, íbamos a hablar. Esas dos horas fueron eternas, miles de ideas recorrieron mi cabeza, no me gustaban, nada, ninguna. Intenté apartarlas, pero no pude.

-¿Edward qué te pasa?- era Alice

-Nada.

-Es por Bella, ¿no?

-Sí, no me gusta Jacob, se va aprovechar de ella, le va a hacer daño y ahora para colmo , me siento fatal. Siento que me está echando de su vida.

-No es eso…pero ella necesita salir, crecer y experimentar.

-¡Alice! ¡Eso no me ayuda!!

-Edward, eso tiene un nombre…celos.

Antes de que pudiese contestarle, subió escaleras arriba. ¿Qué se ha creído esta duende? Por favor, celos! No son celos, es preocupación, juro que mataré a Jacob si le hace daño o se aprovecha…me quedé dormido en el sofá hasta que oí el chirrido de la puerta principal abrirse.

-¿Bella?

Gracias por leerlo!! Le añadí mi capítulo 4 aquí para compensar el retraso. Espero que os haya gustado. No sé si tenéis la sensación de que avanza la historia o no. Para consejos, sugerencias, quejas o dudas…sólo dejad un review. Muchas gracias!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola!! De nuevo gracias a anyreth y a maiy por sus reviews; me alegran el día y ,me animan a seguir. También quiero agradecer a since1918mar su apoyo, aunque no tengas cuenta en fanfic, yo sé perfectamente que lo lees y te lo agradezco. No sé si hay "lectores silenciosos" pero de ser así, gracias. Anyreth, te contesté tus preguntas por mensaje, si no lo recibiste ,por favor, házmelo saber y te contestaré de nuevo; también si te surgen más preguntas, ya sabes! : )

Antes de empezar me gustaría aclarar una cosa sobre la familia de Edward: Alice y Jasper viven en otra casa; Alice es diseñadora de moda por lo que tiene mucho tiempo libre, ya que diseña en cualquier parte y por eso está mucho en casa de los Cullen; Jasper es psicólogo. Emmett y Rosalie también viven solos, ambos trabajan como modelos mientras Emmett estudia mecánica y Rosalie decoración.

~•~

_EPOV_

En cuanto escuché chirriar la puerta, pregunté:

-¿Bella?

Escuché "mi****" en un susurro

-Sí, soy yo Edward, ¿qué quieres ahora?-contestó con tono cansino-

-Hablar, por favor, siéntate.

Suspiró y se sentó a mi lado, con las piernas cruzadas. Me fijé en ella, antes no tuve oportunidad, ya sé lo que tenía de diferente, estaba ligeramente maquillada, con un brillo de labios y un bonito recogido, creo que era una coleta alta, no había mucha luz, así que no podía estar seguro. Estaba realmente guapa, no me extraña que a Jacob le gustase.

-Ya estoy sentada, habla.

-Bella, siento que desde que te dije lo de…Tania, me estás excluyendo de tu vida. No es una pregunta, sé que lo estás haciendo, lo que no sé es porqué; ¿es que ahora que tienes a Jacob, ya no me necesitas?

-¡Cómo puedes decir eso! ¿es que te has vuelto loco? Además, Jake no tiene nada que ver en esto. Si te estoy excluyendo es por otra razón, no me preguntes cuál, no te la voy a decir.

-Bella, ten cuidado, no quiero que te hagan daño.

-Jake nunca me haría daño….Mira, o cambiamos de tema o me voy a dormir.

No quería terminar otra vez con otro enfado más a nuestras cuestas así que decidí cambiar de tema.

-Vale, tú ganas. ¿Te lo pasaste bien? Cuéntame qué hicisteis.

-Sí, me divertí, gracias. Estuvimos en mi casa viendo películas.

De repente sentí una extraña sensación, no me gustaba…¿qué era? De repente las palabras de Alice vinieron a mi cabeza "celos". No, era protección no celos…!qué ridícula esta hermana mía!Pfff…este pensamiento me cabreó.

-¿Solos?- pregunté.

-No, con Casper, no te digo.- respondió sarcásticamente.

-No me gusta, ni la situación ni Jake!

-No te tiene que gustar a ti! Me tiene que gustar a mí. Además, si piensas que ha pasado algo, me decepcionas, porque eso supone que no me conoces.

-Claro que te conozco! Pero también conozco a los chicos!

-Jake no es así; además, a mí tampoco me gusta Tania, me lo hizo pasar fatal en el instituto y tú vas y te lías con ella, ni escogiste una decente!! Pero ves que me queje? NO! Respeto tus decisiones y aunque no me gusten, me aguanto!

-Así que todo esto es por ella y yo, ¿no? –suspiré- Bella, puedes dejar a Jake, aunque esté con Tania, tú y yo nos seguiremos viendo.

-¡Cómo te atreves a sugerir eso!-parecía frustrada ,airada, dolida…- ¿Dónde está el Edward que yo conozco? El que me salvó de aquellos chicos , con el que me pasé tardes y tardes hablando…no llevas ni una semana con esa y ya te ha cambiado! – Se levantó para irse-

-Bella, hazme caso deja a Jake o…- ella me atajó antes de que pudiese seguir.

-¿O qué? Edard, déjalo, no pienso dejar a Jake y a partir de este momento, esto es la guerra. Estate atento porque de ser tú, dormiría con un ojo abierto. Sabes muy bien que si me cabreas, lo cual has hecho, me entran unas ganas tremendas de devolver la jugada. ¿Y sabes qué más? Me has decepcionado…

Y con esas palabras se fue a su cuarto, el cual, estaba al lado del mío. No entendía porqué había dicho eso, me había salido sin más, no podía pensar…Ahora, pagaría caro mis palabras, sabía que estaba enfadada, esa Bella, era temible. Me fui a mi cuarto, me cambié de ropa, me puse mi pijama y me metí en mi cama. En cuanto estaba tumbado, y me puse a pensar en lo sucedido, me sentí solo, tan sólo como no lo había estado nunca, me faltaba algo, me faltaba Bella. Tenía a Tania, mi familia, a Charlie quien era como un padre para mí, pero no tenía a Bella…me agarré a mi almohada y me sumí en un sueño, el cual no fue agradable.

_BPOV_

Jake y yo fuimos a mi casa, allí tenía todas las películas que solíamos ver. Llegamos, vimos una película sin decir palabra; en cuanto empezaron los créditos, Jake me preguntó si estaba bien, sólo pude asentir, estaba triste porque sabía que tenía que volver. Le pedí disculpas por meterlo en semejante lío, pero él, sólo me contestó "lo que sea para que tú seas feliz". Me trajo de vuelta a la casa y nos despedimos con un abrazo. Cogí las llaves que me había dado Esme y las usé. Antes de cerrar la puerta de todo, escuché su voz. "Mi****" " susurré. Me pidió que hablásemos; durante la charla, sentí lástima por no ser lo que era, un dolor tremendo porque no lo reconocía, cabreo, me sentí herida, frustrada…creo que pasé por casi toda las emociones que conocía. Al final, me fui pareciendo cabreada, pero en realidad tenía el corazón roto. Maldije que su habitación estuviese al lado de la mía. Antes de dormir, me propuse que por mucho que me doliese hacerle "pu*****" se las haría. Con ese pensamiento, caí en brazos de Morfeo, de los cuales me despegué en mitad de la noche. Decidí empezar mi plan. Me escabullí de mi cuarto y abrí su puerta, vi que tenía el uniforme de policía a la vista, "bien!" pensé. Fui al baño, cogí mi perfume y lo mezclé con unos pocos polvos de detergente, lo sacudí y volví a su habitación. Seguía dormido…estaba mucho más guapo durmiendo…sacudí mi cabeza, no quise ablandarme en el último momento, cerré los ojos, me giré hacia su uniforme, empuñé mi frasco de perfume y oí "fliss" lo había hecho, "ja! Toma esta Edward, a ver si ahora le gusta a Tania cómo hueles" ", me divertí tanto que seguí rociando su ropa. Cuando creí que era suficiente, me fui a mi cama y me dormí con una sonrisa.

_EPOV_

Me desperté dormido, fui al baño, me duché, al salir de la ducha estaba un poco más espabilado, noté un olor fuerte "Seguro que papá ha puesto la lavadora…qué hombre! Siempre se pasa con el detergente". Me fui a mi cuarto, me puse el uniforme aún oliendo ese fuerte aroma., bajé las escaleras y me fui al trabajo, ya desayunaría allí. Llegué y para mi desgracia vi a Tania, no estaba de humor, pero prueba a decirle a tu novia que no la quieres ver. ¿Por qué es todo tan complicado? Antes de que Bella se enterara de lo mío con Tania era perfecto, yo era feliz. Ahora…todo era caos y soledad. Me acerqué a Tania, quien se echó a mis brazos.

-¡Mi Eddie!!! Anoche me dejaste tan preocupada por no contestar que decidí venir hoy aquí, aunque suponga madrugar y echarme un poco más de maquillaje. ¿Qué, ya se lo has dicho a la freaky que tienes por amiga?- dijo mirándose a las uñas; eso me cabreó-

-No es una freaky, es una persona genial; no entiendo porqué eres así con ella, ni intentas conocerla! ¿por qué no lo intentas, por mí? Es importante.

-Lo siento Eddinkins, te quiero mucho pero ella no es mi estilo, ¿te imaginas lo que pensarían de mi si me vieran con ella?

¡No me lo puedo creer!

-Tania, vete si no quieres que termine contigo…haré como que no he oído eso, por tu bien, pero…vete! Y no vuelvas a hablar así de Bella, que por cierto tiene nombre!

-Eddie, me voy, pero que sepas que hueles fatal…a perfume barato, me apusto que es de ella; una novia celosa pensaría que se la están pegando! Menos mal que yo sé que ella es poca cosa, además de menor de edad. Adiós Eddie.

Antes de que pudiese darme cuenta, se había ido. Estaba cabreado, le dije a un ayudante que me iba al gimnasio; me dirigí a los vestuarios a cambiarme de ropa…mientras lo hacía me llegó su aroma…pero mezclado con algo…¿detergente? ¡BELLA! Pequeña granuja! Por eso se estaban riendo todos de mí, mis compañeros! Dios qué vergüenza! Esta me la paga!! Pero tenía que pensar una buena, así que me tomaría mi tiempo. Fui al gimnasio, me entrené al cabo de una hora, volví al trabajo.

-Edward!- me llamó un compañero- Tienes en tu mesa el sobre con el título que acredita que sacaste la mejor puntuación en tiro.

-Gracias Joe.

Ahí estaba, pensaba colgarlo en mi habitación. Me costó mucho aprender a empuñar la pistola y apretar el gatillo, pero Charlie me enseñó todo lo que sabía, así que aprendí del mejor. Me encantaba el hecho de saber que había justicia y yo ayudaba a que la ley se cumpliese.

El día pasó relativamente rápido; llegué a casa. Alice no andaba por ahí, ergo Jasper tampoco, Rose y Emmett estaban en una pasarela en Nueva York, Carlisle en el hospital y Esme…no sé, pero en casa no; ella tenía un trabajo como ayudante en una librería pero no era una importante, por lo que no tenía ni días fijos ni horas fijas. Eran las 7 y media de la tarde, Bella debía estar en su cuarto; quería vengarme, pero aún no tenía nada pensado. Fui al garaje, cogí el taladro y mi diploma enmarcado, me dirigí a mi habitación y enchufé el taladro. Elegí el sitio que quería para mi diploma; en la pared izquierda, en paralelo a mi cama, entre las estanterías, perfecto. Encendí el taladro y me dispuse a tocar la pared con la broca, nunca fui un manitas, pero esto no podía ser tan difícil, estaba todo satisfecho y orgulloso de mí mismo; de repente, no sé lo que pasó que sentí que la broca del taladro traspasaba algo y tocaba el aire. ¡MECAGO EN TU TALADRO EDWARD; PERVERTIDO!!!! Era la voz de Bella, había traspasado el tope de la pared agujereándola y provocando un pequeño agujero entre nuestras paredes. Dios! Ahora piensa que soy un pervertido! Pero me eché a reír, no lo pude evitar…sin querer, había llevado a cabo "mi venganza" jaja y sin ni siquiera intentarlo!.

De repente la puerta se abrió.

-TÚ!! Qué te has creído?

-Ja! Yo? Pero si yo sólo intentaba colgar mi diploma! Por cierto, gracias por la fragancia-dije sarcásticamente.

-De nada-contestó levantando una ceja- Ya sé! Tú lo que querías era verme desnudo,no?

-QUÉ???

-Muy bien, si quieres guerra, la vas a tener! –y con una sonrisa y una mueca que me recordó a mi hermana Alice cuando Rosalie le acabó el maquillaje, se fue.

~•~

Gracias por leerlo!!!! Espero que os haya gustado. : )

Una pregunta: ¿qué POV os gusta más, el de Edward, Bella o preferís así mitad y mitad? Muchas gracias!

Un beso! Nos leemos!! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Hola!! Muchas gracias por los reviews y por contestar a la pregunta; seguiré con ambos POV entonces!!! :D

-•~

BPOV

Estaba sentada en mi habitación leyendo, intentando quitarme la conversación con Edward de la noche anterior. Oí cómo Edward llegaba, iba al garaje y volvía a su cuarto; seguí concentrada en la lectura hasta que oí cómo encendía lo que parecía ser un taladro…Dios! Qué miedo! La última vez que cogió una herramienta el despacho de Carlisle tuvo que ser reformado ya que se cargó la instalación de la calefacción…es un manazas! Espero que haya mejorado sus habilidades…Decidí hacer como que no oía nada hasta que un ligero polvo me hizo toser. "¿Qué demonios es eso?" y de repente…oí un ruido y un ojo verde mirando por un pequeño agujero en la pared. "!Se ha cargado la pared! Será…" Salí de mi habitación y fui corriendo a la suya.

-TÚ!! Qué te has creído?

-Ja! Yo? Pero si yo sólo intentaba colgar mi diploma! Por cierto, gracias por la fragancia- me dijo sarcásticamente. Jeje así que eso lo cabreó jiji.

-De nada-contesté levantando una ceja- Ya sé! Tú lo que querías era verme desnuda,no?

-QUÉ???-pobre qué cara tenía…va a ser que no, pero decidí seguir vacilándolo, me las iba a pagar.

-Muy bien, si quieres guerra, la vas a tener!- le dije- y tapa el agujero! Me da igual que uses un póster, masilla o escayola…pero tápalo!! Cómo vuelva a ver tu ojo asomado por ahí…te quedas chosco (sin ojo)!!

Me fui de su habitación al baño, necesitaba bañarme…esto de quererlo y fingir odiarlo era muy difícil. Abrí el grifo de la bañera, vertí un poco de jabón de olor a frutas del bosque y empezó a hacer espuma…Cuando me metí, cerré los ojos disfrutando de la sensación del calor…la puerta principal de la casa se abrió…era Esme. Decidí que ya era suficiente baño por hoy…Me levanté, me até una toalla, me sequé y me dirigí a coger la ropa de andar por casa que tenía en el tendal de la ropa…Abrí la ventana, me agaché a coger mi ropa y al hacerlo me encuentro con la cara de Edward cogiendo la suya por otra ventana.

-PERVERTIDO!!!!! No te llegó con lo de antes! Ahora vas directo!!

-No sueñes despierta niña!!-eso me dolió

-Muy bien!! Pero esto no ha acabado!

Agarré mi ropa y me fui a cambiarme. Esme estaba colocando los platos, cuando llegué la cena estaba servida y Edward llegaba un minuto después que yo.

-Edward, pon la lavadora por favor- pidió Esme.

-No, deja ya lo hago yo- me ofrecí.

-Sé hacerlo! No pienses que soy un inútil!- me dijo Edward

-Cualquiera lo diría- murmuré.

Edward se levantó y fue hasta donde estaba la lavadora; el ático, la razón de que estuviese ahí es que antes en esa casa vivían siete personas y Alice había insistido en que quedaba poco estético tenr una lavadora funcionando siempre en la cocina. Esme y yo quedamos hablando sobre el día, todo iba bien hasta que oímos "plum!!!!". Nos miramos aterradas y corrimos escaleras arriba. De repente vimos un ático inundado y a Edward empapado…tengo que reconocer que no podía parar de mirarlo porque la camiseta mojada le marcaba los abdominales…qué tentación!! Esme seguía gritándole hasta que nos mandó ir a comprobar si estaban bien nuestras habitaciones porque estaban situadas justo debajo…En efecto, mi habitación estaba que podías nadar en ella y a juzgar por el grito de Edward…también. Cogimos la ropa del armario que aún no estaba mojada y corrimos hasta el salón; su madre estaba al teléfono con Carlisle…hablaban de un hotel. Cuando colgó nos informó de que ella y Carlisle se irían a casa de Emmett y nosotros a un hotel. ¡A un hotel…juntos¡Dios…mis corazón empezó a latir más deprisa pero seguía pensando.

-Esme, os podéis venir a mi casa…hay sitio de sobra.

-No gracias cariño. Eres muy amable, pero no hace falta.

-Quizá ella se sienta más cómoda en su casa…¿es eso?-preguntó Edward.

-Sí…-¿por qué me tenía que conocer tan bien?

-Pues vosotros dos a la casa y nosotros al hotel…a ver si viene pronto el fontanero.

Y con eso cada uno nos fuimos…pillé a Edward mirándome de reojo porque yo estaba empapada…¿le resultaría atractiva?Ya empiezo a desvariar…llegamos y él se quedó en el mismo cuarto que yo, ya que según él, ocupar el cuarto de Charlie, no le parecía correcto. Siempre se quedaba en la otra cama, así que me daba igual pero aproveché la ocasión para meterme un poco con él.

-Como quieras, pero al menos prométeme que no te meterás en mi cama de noche.

Y ahí empezamos a discutir otra vez…no sobre Tania o Jacob sólo por lo que le dije…en ese momento llegó Alice y al vernos discutir nos mandó callar, y en menos que canta un gallo y sin darme cuenta, nos había puesto las esposas de él, una a mi muñeca y otra a la suya. Genail! Ahora estábamos atados.

-ALICE QUÉ HAS HECHO!!!- grité.

-SUÉLTANOS!!!!-dijo Edward- me pueden echar de la policía por esto!

-Mañana os soltaré…si os lleváis mejor…ahora a convivir!- y con esas se marchó.

Él esbozó una sonrisa torcida…"tengo que ir al baño".

-Te aguantas!!- le dije

-Bella, de verdad, tengo que ir…¿o prefieres ir al hospital esposada conmigo porque me reventó la vejiga?

-No..vale vamos…

Llegamos al baño.

-Ni se te ocurra mirar!

Cerré mis ojos, pero pasaban los minutos y seguíamos ahí, pasmados, de pie. Así que me giré y le dije

-¿Vas a mear o no?-oh madre mía!! Me giré otra vez rápidamente para evitar que viese mi cara roja como un tomate…qué hombre!! Mis hormonas están fatal pero realmente mi corazón aprendía a quererlo más..aunque no sé cómo eso es posible.

-Jo***!! Bella que no mires!!

-No miré!!! – mentí

-Es que no puedo mear…me pone nervioso saber que hay alguien tan cerca

-Edward, te voy a abrir el grifo, cerraré los ojos, pero termina!!!que mañana madrugo gracias a que tiene que venir Alice a quitarnos esto!-dicho esto, abrí el grifo…el ruido pareció relajarlo y a los pocos minutos pudimos salir de ahí.

-¿Nos vamos a la cama?- me preguntó.

-Sí, pero tenemos que cambiarnos…por lo menos el pantalón.

Primero se puso un pantalón de un chándal, por los sonidos que emitía debía costarle bastante pero terminó. Ahora era mi turno.

EPOV

Después de cargarme la lavadora nos fuimos a casa de Bella, estaba empapada debido a la inundación…tenía un pantalón corto…cada vez entendía más a Jacob, ella era genial y realmente se había convertido en una chica preciosa, espero que nadie se aproveche de ese hecho. Ella no explotaba su belleza como Alice o Rosalie, prefería pasar desapercibida, era auténtica. Giré mi cabeza cuando noté que ella se movía en el asiento, estaba incómoda.

Al llegar, decidimos que dormiría en el cuarto con ella, siempre había sido así, no importaba; pero empezamos a discutir y en ese momento llegó Alice la duende, ella nos esposó, literalmente y se marchó diciendo que al día siguiente volvería. Quise morirme cuando tuve que ir al baño, así que decidí picarla un poco…no quería venir pero la convencí, se giró, intenté mear pero al verla de espaldas me puse nervioso, tenía muchísima confianza con ella, pero esto…nunca pasara. Repentinamente se giró y en media fracción de segundo se volvió a girar de nuevo…madre mía ¿y si la había pervertido? Qué vergüenza…ella tuvo la idea de abrir el grifo, el ruido me relajó y después de lavarme las manos, nos fuimos a cambiarnos de ropa para dormir. Me quité el pantalón y con malabarismos y tirando de ella, conseguí ponerme el pantalón del chándal que a veces usaba para dormir.

-Vale, ahora yo..gírate por favor- me pidió Bella

Me giré lo máximo que me permitieron las esposas. Oí "Fuss" su pantalón se había caído al suelo…

-Voy a tirar un poco de ti, ¿vale?

-Vaaale.

Tiró un poco de mí, pero perdí el equilibrio y toqué su trasero con el mío…ya estaba preparado para la bronca que me iba a caer.

-Lo siento!! De verdad, tropecé y…

-Lo sé…pero intenta no volver a tropezar.- debía estar tan incómoda como yo porque no me gritó.

Terminó de ponerse el pantalón y nos fuimos cada uno a su cama; las tuvimos que juntar porque las esposas no dan mucho margen de maniobra…Al cabo de media hora, después de dar veinte mil vueltas, darnos tirones y suspirar frustrados…decidimos irnos a la cama de matrimonio, en el cuarto de invitados. La sábana estaba fría y ella llevaba un short de franela…Nos tumbamos mirándonos a los ojos y sentí que nuestras peleas no habían existido.

-¿Qué tal las clases?- le pregunté.

-Bien.

-¿y con Jacob, te trata bien?

-Como siempre, sí. Y..Tania?

-Bueno…es…Tania.

Ella se echó a reír. –Ya me imagino…me debe seguir odiando.

-ya sabes cómo es…

-Sí, y por eso no entiendo cómo la aguantas…

-A veces yo tampoco.-dije sin pensar.

-¿por qué no te gusta Jacob?

-Porque no hay nadie que te merezca.

-Sí lo hay.

-¿Quién?- pregunté intrigado

-¿eh? Nadie en concreto, me refería a que tiene que haberlo.

-Ah! Vale- qué ocultará??-Será mejor que durmamos; buenas noches peque.

-Buenas noches viejo.

Esperé a que se quedara dormida…parecía que se iba a romper, tenía una expresión de paz que me fascinaba, me encantaría seguir así, mirándola, pero el sueño me pudo. Cerré los ojos y de pronto sentí cómo se abrazaba a mí, me tensé; pero luego me relajé…tenía la piel fría así que acomodé mis piernas a las suyas…Espero que nadie venga porque pensarían lo que no es. Me quedé dormido, con mi cabeza apoyada contra su pelo. Desperté cuando noté que alguien me movía.

-Arriba!!! Qué Alice va a llegar!!!-me dijo

-Buenos días a ti también!!- le dije con un poco de sarcasmo

-Buenos días.

Me levanté de la cama y vi que ella se echó a reír, no entendí porqué y la miré con cara de confusión.

-Edward, tienes que decirle a Tania que te atienda mejor- dijo ella mientras se reía pero había un tono de dolor,creo, en su voz. Entonces me di cuenta que mi amigo se había despertado. ¡Qué vergüenza! Me senté y me tapé con la sábana.

-Es normal, Edward, tú tranquilo, pero le tendré que decir a Tania que sea más provocativa o te vas a quedar dormido! Jajaja

-Muy graciosa, calla enana.

Su cara cambió y me dijo

-Seré una enana pero al menos no voy de lo que no soy y luego mi novio está necesitado.

-No la juzgues tú porque ni yo puedo hacerlo!! Qué poco me conoces si piensas que ya me he acostado con ella! No lo hemos hecho, así que cállate por favor.

Parecía dolida y triste…y..algo más, no sé el qué. En ese momento llegó Alice y a ver que estábamos bien y que parecía que la cosa estaba mejor, nos soltó.

Ahora debía empezar el día, sólo esperaba que no fuese muy largo…pero como no, me equivoqué.

--x—

Gracias por leerlo!! :D

El título del fic no tiene nada que ver con este tipo de encadenamiento; hace referencia a que Bella se enamora de Edward quien es policía y de ahí se me ocurrió que Bella era como si estuviese esposada a él, de un modo metafórico. Sólo aclararlo.

Gracias a since1918mar por la inspiración que me trae. Adoro nuestras charlas! Besos

Anyreth: me encantan tus reviews…siempre analizando y comentando lo que te parece, muchas gracias.

Aunque este fic no tenga muchos seguidores, yo estoy muy feliz con los que tengo; muchas gracias.

Besos!!! Nos leemos!!


	6. Chapter 6

Hola!!! Gracias por los reviews anyreth, Janahoria y Hannah! :D Me encanta leerlos , me animan a seguir. Sé que una persona, since1918mar, quisiera dejar su review, pero ya sabes que no me importa que me lo digas por otra vía : ) . También quería saludar a las personas que leen este fic y no comentan.

Anyreth, me alegro que te gustara! : ) Sí, de momento es de forma objetiva, aunque las cosas cambiarán! Y aunque vaya a ser algo progresivo, creo que se notará, al menos, eso espero. Juzga tranquilamente que a mí no me importa…yo misma juzgo a los personajes así que tú tienes el mismo derecho que yo. Edward tiene principios morales pero la razón por la que no quiere llegar a más con Tania es porque en el fondo, no está seguro. Así que juzga, comenta, pregunta… : ) a mí no me importa!

Ahora…al capítulo!!!

----X----

EPOV

Decidí desayunar algo mientras iba hacia el despacho. En cuanto aparqué, vi un coche rojo y supe que ese día iba a ser muy largo. El susodicho coche pertenece a Tania, quien me regaló la mejor de sus sonrisas, al menos en su opinión, en la mía, era falsa, no había ni pizca de alegría en ella; la saludé con la mano intentando sonreír. Tuve la necesidad de mirarla un momento a los ojos, me di cuenta de cómo me miraba... como si yo fuera un trofeo, no sentía amor ni cariño cuando la miraba, y mucho menos cuando ella me mira a mí, si sólo fuese una cuarta parte de lo que me transmite Bella, me daría por satisfecho; empezaba a preguntarme porqué acepté salir con ella, a veces pienso que sólo fue para que se callara…Sacudí mi cabeza y me dirigí hacia ella, al llegar, se lanzó a mi boca. No sé porqué mi reacción fue girar mi cabeza.

-Eddie!! ¿Ahora no te puedo besar?- intentó hacer pucheros…patético!

-No me apetece…la tarde de ayer fue horrorosa.

-¿Y por qué no me llamaste? A ver, cuéntame qué te pasó- dijo con su estridente y aguda voz.

-Pues mi madre me pidió poner la lavadora y acabé inundando el ático, mi habitación y en la que estaba Bella, así que nos tuvimos que mudar a la casa de ella.

-Ay! Mi pequeñín…La verdad es que os compadezco a ti y a tu madre…tener que vivir en esa casucha.

-Mi madre y mi padre se fueron a un hotel, estuvimos Bella y yo- de repente me di cuenta de algo que había dicho- Espera,¿ qué dijiste sobre la casa de Bella?

-Vamos, no te hagas el tonto…es horrible! Y seguro que no tiene aire acondicionado ni mantas con plumas para estar calientes ni…

-Basta Tania!! ¿Aire acondicionado en Forks? Tú estás loca! Y su casa es la más acogedora y familiar que he conocido, me siento como en casa, y puede que no tenga unas mantas tan caras como las tuyas pero ella es tan cálida que no hace falta ninguna manta, apuesto que tú eres tan fría como aparentas!!!!- Dios! Qué he dicho??ha sonado un poco mal…¿por qué me ha salido así?

-¿Cómo? –dijo ella gritando aún más si eso era posible- Dime que no has dormido con ella!!!

-Sí, pero es que no teníamos otra opción, Alice nos ató y…-en ese momento me di cuenta- Mira Tania, está claro que esto no va arriba, tú odias a Bella, eso para mí, no es posible; yo…

-Edward, conozco esa mirada…¿has perdido la cabeza? Primero duermes con ella y ahora rompes conmigo, o estás intentándolo, también por ella…sabes muy bien la edad que tiene, no puedes, está prohibido literalmente.

-¿Qué dices?- ahora estaba perdido, no entendía nada.

-Edward, a ti te gusta Bella, puede que no te des cuenta, peor yo sí. Ya sé que quizá nuestra relación no es la perfecta, pero tampoco lo es la de mis padres, pero ellos pegan, son de la misma clase social, son guapos y ricos. Además, Bella es una chica…insulsa, anodina, no es guapa ni tiene clase…no es como nosotros.

-¿pero en qué siglo crees que estamos? Yo no estoy o estaba contigo porque pegásemos ni por ninguna de las razones que tú has dicho, ya no sé porqué empecé a salir contigo. Pero a mí no me gusta Bella!!! Qué manía tenéis mi hermana y tú!!! Ahora, ella es hermosa, puede que no le guste arreglarse pero sin hacerlo consigue ser mucho más guapa que muchas de las chicas, no es insulsa, es divertida y tiene todo lo que una chica debe tener- Ay madre mía…es qué berenjenal me estoy metiendo.

-Eddie, ¿tú te estás oyendo? Es menor!!! MENOR!!! Anda, olvidemos esto y sigamos co nuestras vidas…esta noche te demostraré lo cálida que soy- dijo en una voz que intentaba ser seductora.

-No, lo siento, eso no va a pasar.- no podía permitirlo, ¿sólo sexo y después seguir fingiendo? No podía, yo no sentía que eso fuese lo correcto. Preferí omitir la parte de Bella, ya estaba harto de que todo girase a su alrededor.

-Edward Cullen!! Soy tu novia y yo quiero hacerlo contigo! No me obligues a recurrir a otros métodos- esto es increíble…esta…no sé cómo llamarla ¿me quería drogar?; vi cómo se pegaba a mí- Dame una noche y te olvidarás de cualquier otra chica.

-DIOS!! Tania! Sabía que eras…lanzada, pero no de esa forma;¿es así cómo conquistas a todos los hombres? Porque conmigo no te va a funcionar.

-Muy bien!! Tú lo has querido, adiós! Esto se terminó, que te vaya bien! Pero recuerda, algún día puedes despertarte y ver que ella no es lo que parece y mucho menos alguien con quien tú puedas estar…¿esperarás por ella? Son dos años enteros…

-No tengo que esperar porque no va a pasar nada! Es sólo que tú y yo, no encajamos.

-Claro, como tampoco, encajabas con las otras novias que has tenido…me he informado, parece que eres incapaz de sentirte feliz y estar con alguien más de dos semanas. Cinco chicas Edward, cinco y ninguna encajaba contigo, ¿cómo es eso posible?

-Mira, me parece increíble y de muy mal gusto que me hayas investigado, pero no te voy a responder…Eso es cosa mía. Ahora vete! Estoy frustrado y cabreado y no lo quiero pagar con nadie.

Ni le dejé que hablara, me fui adentro de la oficina, me senté en mi silla y empecé a darle vueltas a la cabeza…Había perdido a seis chicas…todas por culpa de Bella…no era su culpa directamente, pero parecía que nadie entendía nuestra relación…Mi frustración fue creciendo a lo largo de la jornada…la verdad es que fue un día rápido. Cogí mis cosas, me cambié en el vestuario y me dirigí a casa.

BPOV

Desperté a Edward, se levantó y empecé a reírme, su amigo se había levantado antes que él, por su cara pude ver que no entendía nada; decidí picarlo un poco y al final se marchó cabreado después de decirme que entre él y Tania no había pasado nada. Me sentí aliviada, no sabía si había tenido más novias, suponía que sí, pero nunca me lo había dicho hasta ahora. Me dolió preguntarle, pero al saber su respuesta, me alegré de haber tenido el coraje necesario para ello. La noche anterior fuera una de las mejores de mi vida, no recordaba cómo pero me había despertado arrimada a él, abrazada a su cuerpo y su cabeza apoyada contra mi pelo…ahora sabía sin lugar a dudas que él era con quién debía estar, sentí que era lo correcto cuando estaba conmigo.

Estaba tan feliz y activa que me fui a recoger a Jacob.

-Bella, ¿qué haces aquí?- me preguntó Jake.

-Hola Jake!! Me levanté pronto y decidí venir a buscarte.

-Genial! Vamos!

En el camino me fue preguntando por los deberes, la edición del vídeo sobre la vida en la oficina del sheriff, el cual debía mostrar hoy en clase. Estaba nerviosa, pero creo que hice un buen trabajo. Al llegar, bajamos de la camioneta y nos dirigimos hacia las clases.

-Bueno, dime….¿cómo van las cosas con Edward?

-Ahora estamos en mi casa, ya que inundó la suya, parece que las cosas mejoran-dije sonriendo; decidí no decirle nada sobre lo de dormir juntos porque podía dolerle.

-Me alegro, de verdad, pero no me pidas que muestre alegría, ¿vale?

Le di un beso en la mejilla, se estaba portando como nadie, él sonrió.

-Vamos, tienes un vídeo que mostrar.

Llegamos y mostré mi vídeo…todo el mundo aplaudió. Mi profesor me pidió mi permiso para llevarlo a una exposición de un amigo suyo; acepté sin dudarlo. Era el día perfecto!! Mi día siguió así, estaba feliz, no echaba de menos a Charlie, estaba tan contenta que no me daba tiempo, además Esme y Carlisle me llamaban al móvil para preguntarme si necesitaba algo. Eran geniales. Sonó el timbre, me despedí de Jacob, llegué a casa y preparé una cena, algo de pasta con salsa con nueces y un brownie. En cuanto saqué el brownie del horno, Edward abrió la puerta.

-Edward!! La cena está lista!!-grité.

Él vino hasta la cocina, saludó con la mano, parecía frustrado y abatido. Me ayudó a servir la cena y comimos en silencio hasta el postre. Mientras cortaba el brownie le pregunté.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Prefiero no hablar…acabaría gritando y no quiero.

-Por favor, dímelo- me estaba empezando a preocupar.

-Es Tania.

-¿qué le pasa?

-Hemos roto. –estaba que no cabía en mí de alegría, mi día no podía ir a mejor.

-¿Por qué?

-Bella, déjalo…¿qué tal tu día?

-Muy bien, van a exponer mi vídeo sobre vosotros en una galería…pero no voy a dejar lo de Tania, soy tu amiga.

-Por ti ¿vale? Es la sexta chica que pierdo y todo gracias a ti!!!No entienden nuestra relación, Tania te insultó y empezamos a hablar de todo…pero ya no puedo más…todo es culpa tuya! Déjame! ¿Vale? ¡Te odio¡

Sus palabras fueron como puñales para mí, empecé a llorar, cogí mis llaves de la camioneta y me fui. Él realmente me odiaba,…esto no podía estar pasando, tenía que alejarme de allí. Conduje hasta un parque y me senté bajo la lluvia…no me importaba coger una pulmonía, sólo quería no sentir ese dolor.

EPOV

¿Qué había hecho? Ella es la mejor, había preparado las cosas que más nos gustaban, a mí la comida y a ella el postre y le dije que la odiaba, no era cierto…ella huyó, llorando…sólo espero que esté bien. Me odio a mi mismo. Subí hasta su habitación y empecé a mirar su habitación; había libros, algunos más gastados que otros, una caja cerrada con llave, eso no lo iba a abrir, su iPod y su colección de cintas de vídeo que ella grababa. Escogí una cinta al azar, la metí en el vídeo y le di a play…salía ella sentada en la cama en la que yo estaba. No parecía la Bella de siempre, estaba un poco triste, con ojos rojos y no paraba quieta con las manos…aún así era Bella, si se pudiese ver, se daría cuenta de lo especial que es. Empecé a ver el vídeo

"Te preguntarás el porqué de mi reacción, es normal, yo también lo haría. Has estado demasiado ciego para verlo. Eres uno de mis mejores amigos, mira, tengo tu mechero, de la época en la que se te dio por intentar fumar, bueno, el día más bien; también guardo una caja con muchísimos recuerdos, cosas que tú ni te diste cuenta de que te fui cogiendo. Ahora mismo, siento como si hubiese perdido parte de mi vida esperando, me siento vacía, sola…devastada, pero ese no es el motivo de este vídeo, yo quiero abrirte los ojos ya que tú por lo que veo no lo harás…siempre me has cuidado..lo que intento decirte es…te quiero Edward, siempre lo he hecho."

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo…miré la fecha en que se grabó, fue el día que le dije que salía con Tania..¿Cómo pude herirla tanto? Ha debido pasar un infierno. En ese momento noté mi vista nublada y algo frío recorriendo mi cara, estaba llorando. Siempre había sentido un hueco en mi vida, tenía a Bella, pero me falta algo, me sentía solo en cierto modo, ahora sólo sentía que dolor por haberlo fastidiado tanto; me sentía querido como nunca antes…Me negaba a creer lo que había visto. Escuché el ruido de la puerta; hice una copia de la cinta y la guardé en mi maleta; ella abrió la puerta…y ahí estaba…ella. ¿Qué haría ahora?

---X---

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado!! Para críticas, sugerencias y demás…dejad un comentario y os contestaré : )

Nos leemos! Besos!!


	7. Chapter 7

Hola!! Muchas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews!! Siento haber tardado en actualizar un día más de lo previsto pero acabo de terminar una serie en YouTube y ahora podré actualizar más a menudo hasta que empiece las clases.

Ahora os dejo el episodio : )

~•~

BPOV

Me quedé en el parque hasta que noté que estaba calada hasta los huesos. Decidí quedarme en mi camioneta con la calefacción (aunque poco calentaba debido a que es una camioneta vieja); no me sentía preparada para volver a mirarlo a la cara; ¿qué haría cuándo lo viera?, ¿podría dormir en el mismo cuarto sabiendo que me odia? Empecé a sollozar, el chico al que quiero que resulta ser mi mejor amigo me odia…¿había algo peor? Bueno sí, que es como un hijo para mi padre, que nunca nos dejarían estar juntos, que soy menor de edad y un sinfín de cosas más. Pensar en aquello sólo me deprimía más; giré las llaves ya puestas en el contacto y me dirigí a la casa. Abrí la puerta principal, subí las escaleras, cogí una bocanada de aire y giré el pomo de la puerta; había oído ruidos, sabía que estaba ahí. Lo primero que vi fue a un Edward destrozado, lo conocía bien. Había estado llorando, eso rompió el último trozo de fuerza que tenía y me eché a sus brazos, me abrazó con fuerza, no me quería soltar, yo seguía con la ropa mojada, sentí más humedad en mi hombro…estaba llorando. Simplemente, nos encontrábamos en la cama tumbados, llorando…no sé en qué momento nos quedamos dormidos, sólo sé que lloramos y desperté envuelta en muchas mantas. Al abrir los ojos me lo encontré en frente, tenía una expresión en su cara…dolor, eso era lo que reflejaba.

-Buenos días- dijo en un susurro.

-Hola- no sabía qué decir, por primera vez en mi vida no sabía qué decirle a Edward.

-Quería disculparme, no te odio, no podría ni aunque lo intentara, estaba frustrado y lo pagué con la última persona que debiera. Ahora, no te culparía si tú me odiases.

-Yo…no te odio. Sólo me dolió muchísimo, pero más me dolió verte llorar. Siento haberte arruinado tus antiguas relaciones. Nunca fue mi intención.

-Bella, ¿cómo podrías arruinarme algo que ni sabías que existía? No es coherente ni lógico. Ellas se quejaban de que pasaba demasiado tiempo contigo, yo no quería ni quiero dejar de pasar tiempo contigo. Y, tómate tu tiempo para perdonarme, si lo haces ya me sentiré más que satisfecho.

-Gracias, pero no necesito tiempo, te perdono.

En cuanto dije esas palabras se me echó al cuello y me dio un abrazo como los que me daba Emmett, luego añadió.

-Ayer estabas empapada, cámbiate de ropa, vuelve a la cama y yo te traigo el desayuno, como compensación.

-No, de verdad, no es necesario, sabes que…-no me dejó terminar la frase.

-No aceptaré un no, ahora me voy antes de que te pongas a rechistar-y con eso cerró la puerta. Oí la sartén abajo y otro ruido…me concentré en cambiarme de ropa y volví a la cama, me tumbé y pensé en todo lo que había pasado…él perdió a seis novias por mí…eso me hizo feliz en cierto modo. Oí la puerta y vi una bandeja con un chocolate, dos trozos de brownie del día anterior, un café y una fruta.

-Wow! Eso es todo para mí- pregunté.

-¡No seas egoísta! Un trozo de brownie y el café son para mí- dijo sonriendo, lo que me hizo sonreír a mí también.

-¿Sabes que es la primera vez en mi vida que alguien me hace el desayuno? Se me hace raro.-dije.

-Es una pena…ojalá se me hubiese ocurrido …a desayunar!- contestó.

Desayunamos en silencio con la música puesta, miré a mi reloj.

-¡Edward! Llegas una hora tarde al trabajo, vete corre.

-Jaja, pareces mi madre, llamé para avisar y me dijeron que podía. Así desayunamos juntos como cuando íbamos al instituto juntos.

-De acuerdo, como quieras.

-Tienes mala cara…¿estuviste mucho tiempo a la lluvia?-me preguntó

-Es mi cara cuando me levanto, gracias! –le dije haciéndome la enfadada-y…no lo sé, no tengo ni idea, creo que perdí la noción del tiempo.

-No es tu cara, tu eres mucho más guapa, prométeme que si te sientes mal me llamas, ¿vale?

-S-s-sí- me había quedado pasmada, ¿me había llamado guapa?

-Me tengo que ir, lo siento. Adiós, nos vemos a la tarde y…llámame- parecía nervioso.

-Vale, adiós.

Él se fue, y yo me fui al instituto. Al mediodía empecé a sentirme con náuseas y tenía frío. Sólo quedaban dos horas, decidí quedarme. En la siguiente hora, Jacob no paraba de mirarme con cara preocupada, iba a decirle que estaba bien, cuando de repente todo se volvió negro.

EPOV

Escuché girar el pomo y allí estaba, en cuanto abrió la puerta me abrazó, yo la tumbé conmigo en la cama, estaba empapada, seguramente se había quedado en algún lugar en el parque, y en ese momento la cinta, cómo la había tratado, su expresión, todo vino a mi mente y empecé a llorar, la gente pensaría que era patético pero con un solo abrazo, sentía más amor y cariño que con ningún beso o en ninguna fiesta llena de gente, hasta ese momento, hasta el momento en que vi lo que es amar a alguien no sabía lo que era; esperaba que algún día yo pudiese sentir lo mismo; que una chica de dieciséis años sepa más de amor que yo…irónico! A veces creo que yo no tengo la capacidad de amar. Nuestras respiraciones se fueron relajando hasta que suspiró y se quedó dormida, me levanté con cuidado y la envolví en dos mantas y me quedé dormido a su lado. Al día siguiente vi que al abrir los ojos aún los tenía rojos, tenía mal color. Seguramente me odiaba, pero me dijo que no. Me perdonó, no me lo podía creer…Decidí hacerle el desayuno, me propuse recompensarla por todo lo que le había hecho pasar. Hice café, chocolate, cogí fruta y un par de trozos de brownie. Abrí la puerta y se incorporó, abriendo los ojos al mismo tiempo.

-Wow! Eso es todo para mí?- me dijo ella.

-¡No seas egoísta! Un trozo de brownie y el café son para mí- dije sonriéndole, lo que provocó que ella esbozara una preciosa sonrisa…qué?me estaba afectando lo del vídeo.

-¿Sabes que es la primera vez en mi vida que alguien me hace el desayuno? Se me hace raro.-no me lo podía creer! Sabía que había tenido que crecer sola y madurar antes pero no hasta ese punto.

-Es una pena…ojalá se me hubiese ocurrido antes. Ahora…a desayunar!- Dije con un tono triste pero al final intenté sonar alegre.

Desayunamos en silencio con la música puesta, entonces, ella miró el reloj y luego a mí.

-¡Edward! Llegas una hora tarde al trabajo, vete corre.-increíble! Siempre estaba en todo.

-Jaja, pareces mi madre, llamé para avisar y me dijeron que podía. Así desayunamos juntos como cuando íbamos al instituto juntos.- no había llamado, pero si no le decía eso, me mandaría corriendo.

-De acuerdo, como quieras.

-Tienes mala cara…¿estuviste mucho tiempo a la lluvia?-no pude evitar preguntarle eso, cada vez tenía peor cara.

-Es mi cara cuando me levanto, gracias! –me dijo haciéndose la enfadada-y…no lo sé, no tengo ni idea, creo que perdí la noción del tiempo.

-No es tu cara, tu eres mucho más guapa, prométeme que si te sientes mal me llamas, ¿vale?-Vale Edward…ahora si que no sé que te pasa.

-S-s-sí- parecía confundida

-Me tengo que ir, lo siento. Adiós, nos vemos a la tarde y…llámame- no podía creer que le había dicho lo de guapa, es cierto, lo era pero …¿y si la vuelvo a fastidiar y le hago más daño?

-Vale, adiós.

Después de que me dijera eso, me fui. Conduje hasta la oficina con mi Volvo. Aparqué el coche, no estaba Tania…qué gusto! Me fui adentro, me metí en un salón y pedí que no me molestasen a no ser que fuera urgente. Cogí la televisión y conecté el vídeo, metí la cinta y la vi de nuevo…era masoquista, vale, pero necesitaba verlo de nuevo, creérmelo…pero ¿por qué? Yo no quiero que acabe herida y con miedo a una relación…no sé qué hacer, tengo que hablar con ella, decirle que lo nuestro es imposible, que yo la quiero como una amiga. Rebobiné el vídeo y lo volví a ver…sentía un cariño inmenso, me sentí sobrecogido. De repente escuché la puerta, me puse rápidamente en frente del televisor.

-Dime, no dije que no quería que me interrumpiesen.

-Es tu padre.

-Dile que ya le llamaré luego por favor.

-Es sobre Bella.

~•~

Espero que os haya gustado!! : ) Intentaré subir el próximo en un par de días y si puedo, antes.

Para preguntarme, criticarme o lo que queráis, ya sabéis dónde estoy.

Gracias por leerlo!

Nos leemos! Besos!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hola!!Aquí está un nuevo capítulo. No sé qué preferiréis, una actu larga y que me lleve más tiempo o una corta y más a menudo; es que tengo un esguince en mi dedo pulgar y voy lenta escribiendo, lo siento : (

Gracias por los reviews!!Me encanta ver qué os gusta : )

Ya os dejo de soltar el rollo y os dejo leer el episodio

~•~

EPOV

En cuanto oí su nombre, me quedé paralizado, me llevó un rato reaccionar, pero en cuanto lo hice, cogí mi chaqueta, volví a coger la cinta, fui a coger mis cosas y me fui hacia mi Volvo. Conduje lo más rápido que pude hasta el hospital, me daba igual los límites de velocidad, sólo quería llegar. En 5 minutos llegué. Dejé el coche sin preocuparme si estaba en doble fila o no. Corrí hacia el despacho de mi padre, su secretaria me informó que estaba en la habitación 104; creo que nunca olvidaré ese número. Volví a echar a correr, abrí al puerta y no pude ver nada más que a Bella. Estaba titiritando, llena de compresas de agua fría, me acerqué a su cama…estaba muy pálida, con los ojos cerrados pero movía los párpados, como si intentase abrirlos, le cogí la mano y me acerqué a darle un beso a la mejilla, no pude evitar susurrarle "estoy aquí, no te preocupes, no me voy a separar de ti", me alejé hacia atrás y vi que intentaba sonreír. Mi padre me llamaba pero no le escuchaba…sólo me importaba ella. Estuve un rato en trance, hasta que mi padre me giró la cabeza.

-Edward- me llamó mi padre.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- pregunté sin soltarle la mano.

-Se desmayó en el colegio, la trajeron los sanitarios de la ambulancia, tenía 40˚ de temperatura, me llamaron de casualidad y me apresuré a colocarle compresas frías y la destapé, las enfermeras la cambiaron mientras yo llamaba a Charlie, se asustó pero me dijo que no podía venir, Renée está poniendo trabas y dijo que no podía pagarse dos billetes de avión, me ofrecí a pagárselo yo, pero dijo que estaba en buenas manos y me pidió que la cuidáramos. Colgué y vine hacia aquí, le pusimos un gotero en vena, con suero para evitar que se deshidrate y paracetamol en vena, actuará más rápido, y luego ya te llamé a ti.

-Gracias por avisarme, me voy a quedar aquí.- le informé, no se lo pedí, simplemente se lo dije.

-Hijo, es mejor que te vayas

-No

-Muy bien, ya sé que discutir contigo es imposible, así que quédate, en cuanto veas que las vendas empiezan a calentarse, llama a las enfermeras.

-¿Puedo mojar el paño y ponérselo sobre la cabeza? Recuerdo que tú me lo hacías cuando era pequeño.

-Sí, eso sería de ayuda. Me voy, nos vemos. Vendré en un par de horas.

Mi padre se fue, dejándonos solos, no la podía ver así, temblando, destapada, sólo con un camisón de hospital y vendas mojadas, aún tenía paracetamol y suero suficiente. Toqué su cara con mi mano, estaba ardiendo y el contraste con mis manos frías debido al clima de Forks hizo que Bella se estremeciera.

-Chsst…te vas a poner bien, te lo prometo-le susurré.

Me dirigí hacia el baño para llenar una especie de cubo que había para mojar el paño, lo mojé y después, fui a junto ella; con suavidad le fui acariciando la cara…más escalofríos, seguí descendiendo el paño hasta su mejilla, cuando noté que estaba calentándose, lo volví a mojar y repetí el proceso pero por el otro lado. Las compresas aún estaban frías, así que decidí dejar el paño en su frente y mirarla…seguía pálida pero había dejado de titiritar, eso era buena señal, parece que la fiebre va bajando poco a poco. Empecé a pensar en el instante que me dijeron que estaba con mi padre, sentí pánico, si la perdía me moriría..llevaba toda la mañana viendo el vídeo y ahora la veo así…era devastador. Cerré los ojos, recordando el vídeo, el abrazo, cómo lloramos, las palabras de Tania, y al final de todos mis pensamientos, sólo ella, sonriendo, mirándome a los ojos, destilaban amor…una chica tan joven, con todo lo que ha pasado y ella sólo me transmitía felicidad…¿podía ella romper la incapacidad que sentía para amar? Sin duda, estaba perdido, ¿cómo me he metido en este lío? Yo…a mí…me atrae…Bella. Lo he dicho…¿qué sentía? Alivio y unas ganas enormes de abrazarla: pero debo ser sensato, le arruinaría la vida, su padre no lo permitiría, mi familia no sé cómo reaccionaría, ella dejaría de ver a sus amigos por estar más tiempo conmigo ya que tendríamos que vernos a escondidas…¿eso es vida para una adolescente? No, ella debería poder hacer cosas más normales. Abrí los ojos y vi los suyos clavados en mí, se había despertado.

-Hey! despertaste bella durmiente-le dije casi en un susurro y sonriendo.

-Hola…¿qué me ha pasado?

-Te desmayaste y tenías 40 de fiebre, parece que ya te ha bajado algo.

En ese momento empezó a mirar para los lados, vio las compresas y a ella sólo con el camisón, se sonrojó e intentó taparse; inmediatamente alcé mi mano para volver a colocar la manta a sus pies.

-No puedes Bella, aún tienes fiebre.

.No tienes porqué verme así…no me gusta- seguía mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Por qué? Sigues igual de preciosa que siempre.-le di un beso en la mejilla. Estaba jugando con fuego, esperaba no quemarme.

-Si tú lo dices…-dijo poco convencida.

-Voy a llamar a mi padre.

A los pocos minutos volví con él, le había bajado la temperatura y podría irse al día siguiente. Ella parecía contenta por eso, le pedí a mi padre que se quedase con ella mientras yo iba a por algo de cenar en la cafetería. Salí de la habitación y al poco tiempo me encontré con la última persona que quería ver, Jacob. Genial!

-Hola Jacob- dije indiferente.

-¿Dónde está?, ¿cómo está? Ella…se desmayó sin más!.- estaba muy preocupado, era su novio…pero ella dijo que me quería, ¿estaba con él por despecho? O ¿era por qué se enamoró de él y ya no me quiere? De repente me sentí mal, muy triste, ya no tenía hambre.

-Ella está bien ahora, estuvo con mucha fiebre, mañana se puede ir para casa. Vamos a verla.

Volvimos a su cuarto y me fui hacia la ventana, no quería verlos juntos, me dolía, ya me llegaba con oírlos. Ella estaba feliz de verlo, mi padre se disculpó y se fue, aguanté media hora, pero era demasiado dolor me estaba frustrando, desearía poder echarlo a patadas, pero no puedo hacer eso, sería injusto para ella. Me levanté y le dije que me iba, ya no tenía vía ni compresas, seguía pálida, pero ni la mitad de lo que llegó a estar. Le pedí a Jacob que cuando se fuese me llamase al móvil. Iba a abrir la puerta, cuando ella me llamó.

-¿Edward?

-Dime-dije sin ánimos.

-No te vayas, me lo prometiste. Además Jake ya se va, mañana hay clases.

¡Se acordaba, me quería a su lado! Sentí una felicidad que no puedo ni expresar.

-Está bien, me quedo.

Jacob cogió sus cosas, se despidió educadamente y se fue.

-¿Me podías escuchar?

-Sí. Dime en qué estabas pensando cuando abriste tenías los ojos cerrados.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas.

-Por favor, dímelo- dijo en tono suplicante.

-Muy bien, sobre ti, sobre mi..sobre…esto- y le enseñé la cinta.

BPOV

Lo último que vi fue la cara de Jacob, luego oscuridad, voces…dolor, frío, calor, más frío, mareo…la voz de Carlisle y al cabo de un rato, su mano, ese tacto lo reconocería en cualquier parte y la voz de Edward…podía estar en el peor de los infiernos que su voz me sonaba como si me fuese a salvar ""estoy aquí, no te preocupes, no me voy a separar de ti", intenté abrir los ojos, podía escuchar la preocupación en sus ojos, intenté sonreír. Escuché la conversación entre Edward y Carlisle. Le dijo que se quedaba, estaba decidido. Eso me alegró mucho. Luego desconecté un poco, estaba cansada, muy cansada, al cabo de un rato, sentí un paño en mi frente y como éste se iba deslizando como si de una caricia se tratara por el lado izquierdo de mi cara, más escalofríos. Luego el frío desapareció, pero volvió al cabo de un rato por el otro lado, sabía que era Edward, me trataba con mucha delicadeza, debía tener un aspecto horrible. Al final sólo sentí el frío en mi frente, estuve un tiempo así hasta que al final abrí los ojos lentamente, Edward estaba ahí, con cara seria y ojos cerrados, primero vi pánico, dolor, amor, felicidad porque estaba sonriendo, alivio y por último duda. Entonces abrió los ojos.

-Hey! despertaste bella durmiente-me dijo sonriendo.

-Hola…¿qué me ha pasado?- estaba un poco confusa

-Te desmayaste y tenías 40 de fiebre, parece que ya te ha bajado algo-y eso es gracias a ti.

De repente miré a mi cama, estaba con un camisón del hospital, destapada, rodeada de vendas templadas. ¿Edward me había visto así? Jo*** qué vergüenza, agarré la manta para taparme pero él no me dejó.

-No puedes Bella, aún tienes fiebre.

.No tienes porqué verme así…no me gusta- dije esquivando su mirada.

-¿Por qué? Sigues igual de preciosa que siempre.-me besó la mejilla. No me lo podía creer…debía ser efecto de la fiebre.

-Si tú lo dices…-dije poco convencida.

-Voy a llamar a mi padre-dijo y se fue, volviendo a los pocos minutos, siete más o menos. Se disculpó u se fue a comer algo a la cafetería.

Carlisle me examinó y me quitó el gotero y la vía, ahora podía comer y tomar la medicación por mi misma.

-Bella. ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro, Carlisle.

-¿Hay algo entre mi hijo y tú?-esa pregunta me dejó sorprendida, pero le fui sincera.

-No, no lo hay. No voy a negar que lo amo, pero él no me corresponde, además de lo que pensaría la gente, nadie lo aceptaría y sé que es ilegal.

-Gracias por tu sinceridad, es que no quiero que termines herida por su culpa, es mi hijo pero tú también, y él sólo lastima a las chicas.

-No es cierto, me lo contó, él rompió con ellas por mi culpa. No entendían nuestra amistad, él no quería pasar menos tiempo conmigo y por eso las dejó.-Carlisle parecía sorprendido.-No te preocupes, él no me ve de esa forma.

-Bella, ten cuidado, ¿vale? Tú no viste su cara cuando entró en la habitación, no me escuchaba, sólo te miraba a ti. Es lo mismo que yo haría con Esme,pero…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, aparecido Jacob y Edward detrás, parecía triste.

-Jake! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Visitarte.

Empezamos a hablar sobre deberes, los compañeros…pero de reojo miraba a Edward, tenía la vista clavaba en la venta, su semblante era triste, dolorido. De repente se giró y dijo que se iba, pidió a Jacob que cuando se fuese lo llamase. No quería que se fuera.

-¿Edward?-lo llamé con un tono de voz que revelaba un poco de desesperación.

-Dime-dijo sin ánimos.

-No te vayas, me lo prometiste. Además Jake ya se va, mañana hay clases.-miré de reojo a Jake.

-Está bien, me quedo.- genial! Se quedaba…estaba tan contenta.

Jake se despidió y nos dejó a Edward y a mí a solas.

-¿Me podías escuchar?. Preguntó; supe que se refería a cuando estaba con fiebre.

-Sí. Dime en qué estabas pensando cuando abriste tenías los ojos cerrados.-tenía que saberlo.

-Es mejor que no lo sepas.

-Por favor, dímelo- dije en tono suplicante.

-Muy bien, sobre ti, sobre mi..sobre…esto- y me mostró lo peor que me pudo enseñar…la cinta que grabé.

~•~

Espero que os haya gustado! : )

Si queréis quejaros, preguntar algo o lo que sea…escrbidme : )

Besos!!


	9. Chapter 9

Hola de nuevo!! Espero que os guste el capítulo de hoy. Quería agradeceros a todas las personas que dejaron reviews, añadieron la historia a sus favoritos o por las alerts. Muchas gracias, eso me anima a seguir.

Os dejo con el episodio : )

~•~

EPOV

En cuanto le mostré la cinta, una expresión de terror cruzó su mirada.

-¿Qué cinta es esa? ¿La que grabé en tu cumpleaños?- intentó hacerse la despistada.

-No, no es esa. Esta la grabaste para mí.

En cuanto le dije eso, se giró mirando hacia la otra cama que había en la habitación y apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas. Suspiré, no sabía cómo salir de esta situación. No podía limitarla a una relación en la que tendríamos que vernos a escondidas, ocultar que nos queríamos, evitar cualquier gesto que mostrase más afecto del necesario entre nosotros. Ella merecía poder tener un novio como el que tiene ahora, que puedan salir y no oír comentarios y cosas por el estilo. Me dirigí y me senté en la cama de al lado, cogí su cara con ambas manos y le dije

-"Mírame, por favor"- le supliqué.

Ella me miró, tenía una mirada triste avergonzada.

-Vale, muy bien. Vete, estaré bien. Ya nos veremos por ahí- trató de sonar indiferente.

-Déjame hablar. –ella me miró sorprendida y expectante- La descubrí la noche que te dije que te odiaba, me sentí aún peor cuando la vi, te hice sufrir de una manera que no merecías, fue inhumano. No he podido parar de verla desde que la hallé, ¿cómo puede saber más de amor una chica de 16 años que yo que soy más mayor? No lo entendía, entonces comprendí que yo no sé lo que es el amor, o eso creía. Cuando recibí la llamada. sentí que te podía perder. Mi mundo no tenía sentido, me aterroricé. Estuve pensando qué hubiese pasado si tú no te hubieses recuperado y yo no pudiese haber hablado contigo. Ahora eres feliz con Jacob, lo comprendo, cuando cumplas los 18 años si no sigues con él…yo te esperaré; me…-cogí aire- gustas mucho Bella.

-¿Qué?Erm…-parecía confusa, no paraba de parpadear- Yo no estoy con Jacob, sólo lo hice para darte celos-eso me provocó una alegría inmensa-, porque sé que me quieres, ahora dices que te gusto, pero no es eso, gustar es algo que se te pasa con el tiempo, si estás dispuesto a esperar como tú dices, eso es amor, no lo aceptarás por supuesto, pero yo lo sé- ¡cuánta seguridad!¿realmente la quería?- Pero no tienes que esperarme, podemos intentarlo. Nadie tiene porqué saberlo- su mirada brillaba.

-Eso es precisamente a dónde quería llegar. No podemos, no ahora, yo aún estoy confuso, además es mucha edad de diferencia, tú mereces tener una relación en la que no tengas que esconderte, poder besar a alguien, mostrar tu amor…no te voy a arrebatar eso. No, lo siento. Sé que he escogido el peor momento para decírtelo, pero no, lo siento, no es posible.

-Contéstame una pregunta; si yo no fuera menor, si yo no fuera la hija de tu mejor amigo, si no nos conociésemos, si no supieses mi edad y un día nos cruzásemos por la calle…¿podrías enamorarte de mí?

-Son demasiados Si…

-Muy bien no me contestes…yo te estaré esperando, toda mi vida.- me dijo mirándome a los ojos. Estuve mirándola un rato, hasta que sacudí mi cabeza.

-Vale, pero…¿comprendes que lo nuestro no es posible?

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que cruzamos. Intenté hablarle, pero se negaba a responderme. Al día siguiente, la llevé a casa, le dejé la sopa hecha y me fui a trabajar. Me despedí de ella, pero siguió sin contestar.

El día pasó lento y sólo pude ver la maldita cinta una y otra vez..me estaba volviendo loco y el que ella no hable, no ayuda.

Llegué a su casa después de trabajar, ella estaba hablando con Charlie, sólo llegué a oír gracias y adiós. Se acercó a mí

-Hola- le dije

-Hola, tengo algo que decirte. No puedo seguir aquí, saber que no estaremos juntos, me duele demasiado, me he pasado casi toda mi vida suspirando por ti, ayer cuando te dije que esperaría por ti toda mi vida no mentía, pero creí que eras más valiente y apasionado, que lucharías por lo que querías. Así que investigué por Internet, al ser hija de policía y tener buenas notas, me conceden una beca para ir a estudiar al extranjero, a Reino Unido, me voy en tres días. Sólo te voy a pedir un favor, déjame sola y vete al hotel con tus padres ni quiero ni puedo verte antes de subir a ese avión…si me aprecias algo, como amiga, como lo que sea…hazme ese favor.

Se giró y se fue, dándome tiempo para hacer mi maleta; me quedé helado, luego me dirigí a su habitación donde me quedé en shock, intentando asimilar toda esa información…se va…en tres días…no la volveré a ver hasta que acabe el curso escolar…9 meses…Las lágrimas amenazaban con salir y al final, ellas ganaron. Lloré mientras recogía mi ropa. Al terminar llamé a Alice, en cinco minutos yo ya había aparcado delante de su casa, con mi maleta. Aún seguía en shock, notaba que me faltaba el aire. Ni siquiera pude despedirme…Alice me vio y me condujo hacia el interior de la casa.

-¡Edward! Háblame…¿qué te pasa?- sonó desesperada. Traté de buscar las palabras.

-Bella…Reino Unido…irse…tres días.-logré articular.

-Ya lo sé, me llamó para decírmelo y me pidió que cuidara de ti…¿qué ha pasado?

Le conté todo lo que había pasado, en algún momento las lágrimas volvieron a mis ojos. Alice me miraba, tristeza, preocupación, comprensión…eso era lo que veía en sus ojos.

-Déjame adivinar…no sabes si aguantarás 9 meses sin verla,¿verdad?

-Sé que no voy a poder Alice. Es demasiado importante para mí.

-Mira. Tienes tres días, si no vas a luchar por ella, déjala ir, no la hieras más; si estás dispuesto a enfrentarte a todo lo que conlleva estar con ella, vete a verla. Mientras tanto, llama al trabajo, que Joe te sustituya, te quedarás aquí.

Me dejó solo…sumiéndome en mis pensamientos. ¿Qué debería hacer?

BPOV

Vi que me enseñaba la cinta, me horroricé. Intenté hacerme la tonta pero no coló. Me giré y fijé la vista en la cama de al lado, apoyando mi cabeza en mis rodillas. Él vino y se sentó en frente mía, me cogió la cara con ambas manos y me suplicó que lo mirara; lo hice, me sentía triste y avergonzada.

-Vale, muy bien. Vete, estaré bien. Ya nos veremos por ahí- le dije intentando que pareciera que me daba igual.

-Déjame hablar. –ante eso no pude evitar poner cara de sorpresa; esperé a que siguiese; me explicó cuándo la descubrió, lo que sintió cuando recibió la llamada de Carlisle, que le gustaba y que esperaría, también mencionó a Jacob…Estaba confusa.

Logré articular algo hasta que empecé a hablar, le confesé que sólo hacía que estaba con Jacob para darle celos, le expliqué que yo sabía que él me quería, la diferencia entre gustar y amar y porqué creía que me amaba. También le dije que lo podíamos intentar…me sentí viva cuando se lo dije. Tonta de mí, creí que aceptaría, pero no…me dio una serie de excusas pobres…puede que para él no lo sean, vi que él lo creía, pero no me pensaba rendir y contraataqué con un sola pregunta, pero otra vez él puso otra excusa…al final, vi que no me iba a decir nada así que le dije que le esperaría y una vez más el dejó claro que lo nuestro no sería posible.

Cada negativa me hacía más daño, físicamente yo ya estaba bien, un poco débil, pero bien, pero mentalmente…me sentía fatal. Dolida, no pude decir nada más. No podía hablarle; si él no está dispuesto a luchar, yo no puedo sufrir más…es demasiado…Tenía que buscar una solución. Al día siguiente nos fuimos a mi casa, él seguía hablando pero no podía contestarle o me echaría a llorar. Él se fue a trabajar dejándome una sopa hecha. Me fui al ordenador a mirar mi email. Nada importante; miré el de Charlie, una oferta, una beca a su hija para estudiar una año en Reino Unido…era mi oportunidad para intentar olvidar a Edward. Llamé a la compañía para informarme, me pidieron unos datos, mis notas y dijeron que era apta, pero que necesitaba el permiso paterno; llamé a Charlie, le dije que quería intentarlo, le dije que lo de Renée me estaba afectando y que debía salir, aceptó. En ese momento Edward llegó. Fui a su lado y me saludó. Ahí pronuncié unas palabras que fueron las más difíciles de mi vida, y me fui…llorando. Sabía que era la última vez que lo vería en nueve meses. Conduje hasta la casa de Alice, le expliqué todo y le pedí que cuidara de él. Me fui a mi casa y ya se había ido…ahora empezaba mi calvario.

~•~

Espero que os haya gustado!! : ) Si queréis preguntar, observar, criticar o lo que sea…dejad un review o enviadme un mensaje, os contestaré a lo que sea, a no ser que sea algo que desvela lo que pasará a continuación o a lo largo de la historia.

Gracias por leerlo!! : )

Besos


	10. Chapter 10

1Hola! Perdón por no actualizar antes pero he estado liada con el empiezo de las clases, los apunte, los trabajos…cosas de esas. A partir de ahora actualizaré los fines de semana. Quería agradeceros por ser pacientes, sus reviews y los que añadieron la historia a sus favoritos. Muchas gracias!! : )

Espero que os guste el episodio de hoy, tengo la sensación de que sí, pero nunca se sabe…ya os dejo tranquils para que empecéis a leer.

BPOV

Alice y Jake pasaban el mayor tiempo posible conmigo, Alice lloraba cada vez que se acordaba de que sólo me faltaban dos días para irme…me había dedicado a concentrarme en comprar ropa con Alice, ropa de abrigo ya que allí aunque tienen un clima igual de lluvioso, allí hay más humedad. No me gustaban las compras pero Alice era una loca de ellas y siempre intentaba mantener mi mente distraída para no pensar en él, eso era imposible, no había otra cosa en mi cabeza, siempre él. Cada vez que sonaba mi móvil, mi corazón se aceleraba al pensar que podía ser él, no puedo ni pronunciar su nombre sin echarme a llorar, luego miraba el identificador de llamadas y mi corazón parecía dejar de latir; si mi puerta sonaba, a pesar de que sabía que él no iba a ser, estúpida de mí, siempre tenía la esperanza de que fuese él. Una vez quise ir a la casa de Alice y Jasper pero no me dejó…me resultó extraño, pero supuse que si ella no quería decírmelo no la iba a obligar. El día anterior a irme, Rose y Emmett cogieron un vuelo desde Nueva York para despedirse, ahí lloré a mares. Dolía tanto despedirme de la que consideraba mi familia. Emmett y Rose tenían un desfile en tres meses en Oxford, ahí era donde me iría exactamente, así que los vería, pero sabía que mi alma y mi corazón lo dejaba en Forks y en no muy buen estado. Las noches eran lo peor, estaba sola y miles de imágenes se agolpaban en mi mente…cuando nos conocimos, cuando se fueron, cuando conocí a su familia, cuando se fueron, cuando le dije que le quería, cuando admitió lo que sentía y cuando me dijo que no podía ser…pero la imagen clavada en mi retina es la última vez que le vi. Tenía una expresión que no logré descifrar. Mi última noche en Forks por nueve meses… me obligué a tomar una tila para calmar mis nervios y dormir. Mi vuelo salía a las 7 de la mañana. Me levanté a las 6, me aseé y cogí mis maletas, con lágrimas en los ojos cerré la puerta de mi casa, me subí a mi Chevy y fui al aeropuerto, la dejé en donde Alice y yo quedáramos y me dirigí a la terminal en la que debía coger mi vuelo. Fui hacia la puerta de embarque y le entregué mi billete; no paraba de mirar hacia los lados, esperando que Edward apareciese en el último momento, que luchase por mí…supongo que una vez más estaba equivocada y nunca lucharía por nosotros. Mis lágrimas fluían por mi cara, embarqué y me senté en el avión. Cinco minutos más tarde el avión despegaba junto con mis sollozos…lo siguiente que recuerdo es a una amable azafata despertándome porque habíamos tomado tierra. Estaba asustada, no conocía a nadie, y aún debía coger un bus y viajar hora y media más hasta llegar a mi destino. Notaba que la gente me miraba, pero eso me pasaba también en Forks, así que es mi imaginación. Llamé a Alice y a Jake. Alice sonaba triste, me pedía que volviese pero no podía y Jake sólo intentaba distraerme…cuando colgué me deslicé por la agenda de mi móvil "Edward"… ¿debía llamarlo?...iba a apretar el botón verde cuando escuche "Passengers, this is Oxford; last stop" (traducción: pasajeros, esto es Oxford; última parada). Esa era la mía…estaba claro que el destino no quería que lo llamase, agarré mis maletas y me dirigí a lo que sería mi nuevo colegio con internado. Había una chica esperándome, americana diría yo, se presentó, Kate Denali…esto debía ser una broma! La hermana de Tania.

-Perdona, no quiero sonar indiscreta pero…¿tu hermana se llama Tania?

-Sí…desgraciadamente. No nos llevamos bien. ¿La conoces?

Le expliqué que me tratara mal en el instituto y lo de Edward. Kate era sencilla, agradable, nada que ver con su hermana.

-lo siento… bueno, hemos llegado. Mi habitación es la de enfrente, si necesitas algo, llámame.

Me dio un pequeño abrazo y me fui a deshacer mi maleta. Era una habitación bonita pero no la sentí acogedora. Espero que con el paso del tiempo, eso cambie.

EPOV

Me pasaba los días en cama, llorando, Jasper estaba a mi lado, empleó todas las técnicas de psicólogo que conocía pero eso no alivió mi dolor. Quería ir a su casa, verla por última vez, hablar con ella, rogar que se quedara, pero Alice no me dejó. Era muy injusto para ella y muy egoísta por mi parte, mi hermana y Jasper seguían diciéndome que o luchaba por ella o la dejaba ir…Opté por la segunda opción, pero con ella dejé de comer, sólo podía estar en cama pensando en ella, cuando me quedaba dormido, lo único que veía era a ella…El día anterior a que se fuera, me desmayé, estaba demasiado débil, en ese momento sentí como una paz me envolvía, su voz me llamaba…pero cuando abrí los ojos, no había nadie allí. Oculté ese pequeño incidente a mis hermanos y me fui al sofá. Volví a sumirme en un profundo sueño, desperté cuando sentí que alguien me abofeteaba.

-Despierta gandul!!!- bramó Rose

-¿Qué hacési aquí?

-Despedirnos de Bella! Algo sobre lo que tú puedes hacer algo y te niegas!- estaba cabreada.

-Hermanito, te quiero mucho pero está tan mal como tú, no para de llorar y según Alice, tú no estás mejor. Vamos a habla tú y yo en privado.

Emmett y yo siempre fuimos muy diferentes, pero a pesar de ello, nuestras charlas siempre me ayudaban, aunque esta vez no veía cómo. Fuimos al jardín.

-A ver cuéntame- Me dijo Emmett

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Descubrí una cinta, me decía que me quería, empecé a dudar de porqué nunca me había sentido completo con alguien, dejé a Tania, Bella enfermó después de una discusión que tuvimos dos días antes, se había mojado y le subió mucho la fiebre, cuando me dijeron que Bella estaba mal, mi mundo se derrumbó. No sé cuando me di cuenta de que me gustaba, pero no puedo luchar por lo nuestro, es ilegal.

-A ver… dos cosas…dices que te guste, pero yo creo que la quieres – mi cara cambió, iba a hablar, pero él continuó- y dices que es ilegal…vale, lo es, pero ¿estás dispuesto a perderla por tus ideales? Sé el sentido de la ley y la justicia que tienes pero esto va más allá. Es tu vida, tu felicidad y nosotros te ayudaríamos a encontrar algún momento a solas con ella.

-Emmett, no sé lo que es querer, se merece a alguien que sepa! Lo sé, pero ¿te imaginas lo duro que sería saber que la estoy corrompiendo sólo con un beso? Cada uno de ellos sería un infierno.

-Sabes querer Edward, la quieres, piensa en ello, no la dejes escapar… y sé que podrás superar los infiernos…quizá necesites duchas de agua fría pero…- se echó a reír. Olvidé que mi hermano siempre sería un bromista nato.

-No puedo! De verdad que quiero pero no puedo, lo siento.

Me fui a mi cuarto, mis ojos volvían a estar llorosos…4 horas para su vuelo…no podía dormir, cerré los ojos, pero sólo al podía ver. 2 horas…Alice cerró la puerta, se iba al aeropuerto…no podía respirar, mi pulso iba a 120 latidos por minuto y ahí tomé una decisión…lucharía por ella, por un nosotros aunque me costase todo lo que había conocido y amado hasta ahora…mi trabajo, mi relación con Charlie y puede que con mis padres…pero era Bella, nadie podía merecerlo más…la quería. Ese pensamiento inundó mi mente y sentí que volvía a vivir. Me vestí con lo primero que encontré, subí a mi Volvo y conduje hasta el aeropuerto. Aparqué, eché a correr, 15 minutos…entré en la terminal y oí el número de su vuelo…estaba despegando…la he vuelto a perder…estúpido!!!. Giré mi cabeza y entre la borrosa y aguada vista, distinguí a Alice sonriendo…se acercó a mí.

-Se ha ido.

¿-Entonces por qué sonríes? Yo lloro, tú sonríes…ves la diferencia ¿no?

-Toma.

Me entregó un billete de avión…a Londres.

-¿Qué? ¿y esto? –miré la fecha de reseva. Tres días antes, no entendía nada.

-Un billete para el siguiente vuelo, sale en 40 minutos, aquí tienes la maleta. Sí, es de hace tres días, supe que vendrías, sé que la quieres pero eres tú, llegarías tarde, así que intervine yo.

-Te quiero Alice!!

- Eso no es todo, tienes una habitación en el hotel enfrente de su internado. Y llamé a Kate, la hermana de Tanya, ella lleva en Oxford unos años y nos llevamos bastante bien, ella la recibirá, estará asustada pero cuidada. Ahora vete!!

En este momento le debía la vida a Alice, podía ser un incordio, pero no podría quererla más. Le di un abrazo, cogí mi maleta y me senté a esperar a que nombraran mi vuelo. En cuanto lo oí, fui el primero en embarcar, no pude parar quieto en todas las horas de vuelo. Llegamos, cogí un taxi, el bus sería más económico pero no tenía tiempo. En el viaje llamé a Alice, me contó que notó a Bella ansiosa y triste, y que ella fingiera estar triste, sé muy bien por propia experiencia que Alice podía ser una actriz excelente. No sabía qué le diría, ni como explicárselo…quizá ahora ella me rechazara, no sería descabellado. Vi un cartel "Bienvenido a Oxford"; tres calles más y el taxi aparcó, le pagué, saqué mi maleta y me fui al número de habitación que Alice me dijo por teléfono. A cada paso que daba tenía más ganas de volver a Forks, pero no sin ella. Mi corazón retumbaba en mi pecho. Vi el número de su habitación, cogí aire, alcé mis nudillos para tocar en la puerta, mi mano temblaba, sin pensarlo más, llamé a la puerta. Ya estaba…lo había hecho, no tenía forma de echarme atrás. No sé cuánto tardó en abrir la puerta, estaba mirando al suelo, en cuanto alzó la vista, su boca se abrió y al mirarla a los ojos mi mente se quedó en blanco. Ella cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir, se pellizcó, me cerró la puerta y la volvió a abrir…entonces sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Estás aquí?¿En Oxford?- preguntó con un tono de voz que sonaba distinto a su voz.

- Sí.- no podía decir más.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No podías dejarme tranquila, por favor, eres como una pesadilla, una que deseo y me persigue.

-Tú también eres mi pesadilla! No eres la única que sufre…Vine porque no soportaba perderte, estos tres días fueron los peores de mi vida.

-Esa razón no es suficiente para venir aquí.

-Fui a buscarte al aeropuerto, te habías ido, Alice me dio un billete y me vine. Me da igual la edad, mi trabajo, me da igual Charlie, Carlisle, Esme…lo que la gente opine, sólo me importas tú. Voy a luchar por ti, quiero un nosotros…te quiero a ti.

No dijo nada, parecía shockeada. De repente alzó una mano, y me pegó. Entendí que no quería saber nada de mí, la había perdido, si antes tenía dudas ahora ya no. Me giré para irme pero algo me agarró el brazo.

-Eso por tardar tanto y esto –me besó la mejilla, lo había hecho muchas veces pero no estábamos en esta tesitura, sentí una explosión de felicidad, esperanza y amor en mi pecho- por venir. Te quiero – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, lo había visto en el vídeo pero no se parecía en nada, ella se giró colorada, entró en su cuarto, supe que podía seguirla, así lo hice. Entré en el cuarto, sabía lo que venía ahora, quería hacerlo pero no sabía si ella lo quería así o cómo hacerlo para que recordase el momento, según mi hermana una chica no olvida el primer beso, es importante, ¿y si lo estropeaba? Cerré la puerta, se giró y empecé a hablar como solía hacer cuando estaba nervioso.

-Bella…no sé cómo decir esto, sé lo importante que es el primer beso para una chica y no quiero arruinártelo, también me siento mal porque debí esperarte, debí darme cuenta de todo antes, esto no va a ser fácil, ya te dije que no quiero que te escondas, pero lo tendremos que hacer…por el momento. Te prometo que todo cambiará, te diré cada día que te quiero, mis hermanos me han dicho que nos ayudarán a estar solos, estaremos juntos y aunque tendremos que disimular no voy a renunciar a ti…nunca más, pero ahora por favor, vuelve, conmigo, tengo dos billetes para dentro de dos días, por favor. No te puedo perder ahora que te he encontrado…

-Para Edward! Para empezar…¿quién te ha dicho que vas a ser tú quién me de mi primer beso? ¿y si ya me lo dieron?

Lo, lo siento…erm…es así?

-No, esperé por ti.- una sensación de alivio recorrió mi cuerpo- ¿Decepcionado? Yo..estoy hecha un manojo de nervios, tengo miedo de que no funcionemos como pareja, y si lo fastidio yo y no tú?

-Nunca estaría decepcionado, me siento…no sé describirlo. Y podemos especular sobre si funcionaremos como pareja o no pero la verdad es que no lo sabremos a no ser que lo intentemos.

Entendió lo que quería decir, alzó una ceja y empezó a jugar con una pulsera que le regalé en su décimo sexto cumpleaños. Me acerqué poco a poco, cuando llegué a su lado, respiraba profunda y agitadamente, me miraba. En mi cabeza no había pensamientos del tipo "esto es ilegal, está mal" sólo estaba su imagen. Puse mi mano en su cadera, ella saltó un poco ,se tensó, le di tiempo a que se acostumbrase, cuando se relajó, la abracé por detrás de la cadera, acercándola un poco más a mí, tenía la mirada agachada pero fue subiendo su cabeza poco a poco hasta que sentí me miraba de nuevo. Tragué saliva, estaba asustado. Me fui inclinando poco a poco, ella no se movía, coloqué la otra mano libre en su mejilla, Bella se recostó sobre ella, alcé mi mano para mover su cabeza con ella hasta dejarla más próxima a mi cara, entreabrí mis labios y rocé los suyos, luego me incliné hacia atrás dejándole sitio por si quería retroceder . Noté un escalofrío en su cuerpo, la acerqué un poco más. Sólo con rozar sus labios pude sentir más que con todas las chicas con las que había estado. Vi que tenía los ojos cerrados pero sonreía un poco, eso me dio coraje para volver a acercarla a mí, no iba a arruinarlo, no quería, quería que sintiera cuánto la quería, todo lo que sentía… con mis labios atrapé delicadamente su labio inferior tirando un poco de él, lo solté y sentí que se acercaba lentamente a mí, posicioné mis labios contra los suyos, estaban temblando, demasiadas emociones juntas, miedo, amor, deseo, respeto…me quedé así esperando a que ella siguiera, cambió la posición de mis labios por los suyos atrapando los míos, nos movíamos despacio pero eso sólo hacía que se intensificara…se movió hacia atrás apoyando su nariz abajo mi mentón debido al cambio de altura, cogió aire y volvió a besarme, diciéndome mientras me besaba cada vez con más ímpetu, "aún no te puedo dejar ir"…"volveré contigo"…eso me alegro tanto que la levanté en el aire mientras me seguía besando. No parábamos de sonreír, cuando nos separamos, estaba avergonzada pero sonreía. Le cogí su mano y la abracé.

-Edward…este beso…no lo olvidaré en mi vida.

-Ni yo…¿aún crees que no funcionaríamos como pareja?

-No!!! Nunca más. Ya es muy tarde, porque no te quedas a dormir…no me quiero separar de ti.- feliz no describía ni por asomo lo que sentía.

-Te propongo una cosa, recoges tus cosas, te vienes conmigo a mi hotel y mañana hablamos con tu director para que devuelvan tu expediente académico a Forks. A cambio, te daré lo que quieras, un mes escogiendo las películas que quieras, un chófer todos los días…

-Mmmm….Vale!! Ayúdame a recoger otra vez. Y ya sé lo que quiero: una cita.

-Muy bien, mañana la preparo.

-No aquí, en Forks.

-Bella…-vi en sus ojos un atisbo de tristeza, no lo soporté- De acuerdo, una cita en Forks.

Recogimos y nos fuimos hacia mi hotel.

BPOV

Terminé de deshacer mi maleta. Llamaron a mi puerta, era Edward, creí que estaba soñando, cerré los ojos y los abrí, me pellizqué, cerré la puerta y la abrí, pero nada él estaba allí….esto era un sueño.

-¿Estás aquí?¿En Oxford?- pregunté

- Sí.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No podías dejarme tranquila, por favor, eres como una pesadilla, una que deseo y me persigue.- ya no tenía ningún sentido seguir ocultando mis sentimientos, estaba en otro continente.

-Tú también eres mi pesadilla! No eres la única que sufre…Vine porque no soportaba perderte, estos tres días fueron los peores de mi vida.

-Esa razón no es suficiente para venir aquí.- le seguí presionando.

-Fui a buscarte al aeropuerto, te habías ido, Alice me dio un billete y me vine. Me da igual la edad, mi trabajo, me da igual Charlie, Carlisle, Esme…lo que la gente opine, sólo me importas tú. Voy a luchar por ti, quiero un nosotros…te quiero a ti.- ¿QUÉ? Ahí mi shock aumentó. Le di una bofetada, no sé porqué, él se iba a ir y lo agarré del brazo, luego le di un beso en la mejilla y por fin le pude decir a la cara que lo quería. Entré en mi habitación, él me siguió y empezó a hablar sobre el primer beso, me pedía que volviese y que le diera tiempo para ir acostumbrándonos y que aunque nos escondiéramos él me diría que me quería. Era una situación en la que creí que me daría un ataque al corazón de felicidad. Pero decidí picarlo un poco, luego le expresé que no sabía cómo saldría lo nuestro como pareja y que no sabía si se decepcionaría si lo besaba mal. Llegamos a un punto en el que él me tocó la cintura, no me lo esperaba y di un pequeño salto, me tensé y me relajé, siguió su recorrido con su mano hasta tener rodeada mi cintura y pegada a su cuerpo. Vi que se inclinaba, no podía moverme, definitivamente ahora sí lo iba a estropear todo, colocó su mano en mi mejilla, me acurruqué en ella y me elevó hasta estar cerca de sus labios, un simple roce, fue todo lo que hizo y ya estaba con escalofríos, corrientes…un sentimiento que no creí que fuese posible. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, pero no sé cómo mis labios se curvaron hacia arriba. Se acercó a mí aprisionando mi labio inferior con el suyo y entonces me moví hacia él y ahí fue cuando sus labios tocaron los míos totalmente, una nueva sensación y única, un fuego me recorrió desde mi estómago hasta mis pies subiendo de nuevo hasta su punto original primero abrasaba pero después sentía algo frío también; sentí que se paraba, él había tomado la iniciativa en todo, era mi turno, cambié la posición de nuestros labios y el beso siguió lento…necesitaba parar un momento para ver que estaba ocurriendo y me apoyé contra él, después de cerciorarme que había venido a por mí, cogí aire y lo besé, cada vez con más soltura, de vez en cuando le susurraba que no podía dejarlo ir y que volvería a Forks con él…notaba su sonrisa…quería seguir besándolo, iba a tocar sus labios con mi lengua pero me levantó en el aire y decidí seguir con el ritmo marcado. Nos separamos, me sentí avergonzada, debió notarlo porque me abrazó. Ahí empezamos a hablar, y la conversación terminó con un trato : yo volvía a Forks y pasaba estos dos días con él aquí y en su hotel y a cambio él y yo tendríamos una cita en Forks.

Unos minutos más tarde estábamos en su hotel, felices y cogidos de la mano… parecía una tonta, me alegraba tanto de estar en Londres y poder caminar sin ojos curiosos.

~•~

Bueno…fue largo, así compenso la espera. Espero que os haya gustado, este es mi estilo de escribir cuando hay una pareja de por medio, si queréis que cambie algo decídmelo por favor. Es la primera vez que escribo "sobre papel" y quería saber vuestra opinión por favor.

Gracias por leerlo!! Besos

Inés


	11. Chapter 11

Hola! Siento el tiempo que he estado sin actualizar, pero he tenido un mes muy movidito, he tenido desde tendinitis hasta la muerte de un familiar cercano, pasando por una gripe también. Muchas gracias por los reviews que dejasteis y a la gente que añadió la historia en sus alertas y favoritos. Muchas gracias y perdón de nuevo! Ahora ya me callo y os dejo el capítulo.

------------------------------------------X--------------------------

EPOV

Habíamos terminado de deshacer la maleta, Bella se había tumbado e inconscientemente se había quedado dormida. Aproveché para llamar a Alice, quien después de unos tonos en su móvil, descolgó.

-¿Diga?- dijo mi hermana con voz somnolienta

-Alice, soy Edward.

-¡Edward!! Cuéntame, quiero detalles- la hiperactividad había vuelto a ella.

-Llegué, la encontré, hablamos y estamos juntos…¿suficiente?

-No, pero ya hablaré con Bella, ahora dime ¿por qué me llamas?

-Estaba pensando en cómo haremos para vernos y….

-Parece mentira que no me conozcas, Edward. Lo tengo todo planeado! ¿Recuerdas esa especie de monte con una vista de Forks al que ibais después de clase? ¿el de los picnics?

-Sí, donde Emmett se quemó las cejas intentando encender la mini barbacoa jaja…claro, me encanta ese lugar, pero ¿qué tiene que ver con Bella y conmigo?

-Pues…os lo he comprado y ahora tenéis una casita pequeña con una cocina, un salón, un dormitorio, un baño…lo básico. Para mí es muy minimalista pero estoy segura de que a vosotros os encantará.

-Pero…¿cuándo lo compraste? Yo estaba con Tania

-Tonto! Yo sabía que tarde o temprano si te veías en una situación de elegir y empezabas a darte cuenta de lo que sentías, estaríais juntos y como no, necesitas de mi ayuda.

-Gracias peque! Es genial…llegaremos en 3 días y entonces…-su voz cantarina me interrumpió.

-Edward…tenéis que veniros mañana…creí que leyeras mi mensaje, Charlie llega en dos días porque el cumpleaños de Bella es en 3 días. Sé que planeabas pasarlo a solas con ella en Oxford pero ya lo tengo todo bajo control, tu sorpresa, su fiesta, entretener a Charlie…todo. Es arriesgado pero saldrá bien. Vuestro vuelo sale a las 11 de la noche por vuestro horario. Oops! He despertado a Jasper, te quiero, adiós hermanito!

Y con eso, colgó. Mis esperanzas se habían reducido a nada respecto a su cumpleaños y la libertad que esperaba tener, pero nadie dijo que seria fácil. Suspiré y me senté en la cama…estaba durmiendo tranquilamente. ¿Llegaría el día en que me acostumbraría a dejar nuestra rutina de amigos y empezar a vivir como una pareja? Ese es mi mayor miedo, le acaricié la mejilla y sus ojos empezaron a abrirse.

-¿Edward?

-Hola..no quería despertarte, perdona.

-No, está bien. Quiero pasar el máximo tiempo aquí contigo.

-Hablando de eso…nos tenemos que ir esta noche a las once, tu padre vuelve antes por tu cumpleaños.

-Pero nosotros…

-Encontraremos una forma, te lo prometo. Ahora, vamos a dar una vuelta.

Se levantó de un salto y agarró mi mano. La apreté con fuerza, quería que supiera que lo que estaba pasando era real y también necesitaba recordármelo a mi mismo. Pasamos la tarde paseando, de la mano…visitamos la universidad, era de piedra, muy bonita. Había unos jardines preciosos, todo muy antiguo, Bella intentaba captar todo. Esto no era Forks y todo era nuevo. No sabía porqué se estaba sonrojando, empecé a mirar a mi alrededor, intentando descifrar ese misterio, de repente, vi a una pareja besándose.

-Bella-ella me miró- ¿qué te pasa?

-Estaba pensando si algún día podríamos hacer eso nosotros.

-¿El qué, besarnos? Claro…

-No, estar en público o acostumbrarnos a algo tan nuevo y distinto.

-¿Te sientes incómoda agarrada de mi mano?

-No, para nada.

-Bien-me acerqué más a ella y la abracé- ¿y ahora?

-No, esto es muy normal

Me fui acercando lentamente y le di un beso en la mejilla mientras ella cerraba los ojos y respiraba- ¿Ahora sí?.

Ella sólo negó…Bueno, tenía claro lo que vendría ahora, si se sentía raro o mal, ambos deberíamos parar y dejar lo que habíamos empezado por mucho que nos doliera. Bella seguía con los ojos cerrados, rocé su mejilla con mi nariz y fui trazando con ella el camino hasta su boca, giré mi cabeza y rocé sus labios, los presioné un poco y me dispuse a alejarme, pero ella no me lo permitió, tímidamente puso sus manos en mi cuello y siguió moviendo sus labios. ¡ Qué estúpido fui al pensar que no lograría acostumbrarme! No se sentía raro, me sentí extrañamente familiar. Empecé a notar el calor que desprendía su rostro, así que me alejé. Tomé aire.

-No te voy a mentir, para mi el mayor miedo no es que nos descubran, que me arresten, que me despidan. Eso me da igual, el mayor miedo _era _que no nos acostumbráramos a actuar como una pareja, a los besos…pero a cada beso estoy más convencida de que eso no va a pasar por mi parte. Ahora quiero saber tu opinión, dime cómo te sientes.

-En la gloria. Nunca creí que esto me pudiera pasar y ahora reconozco que estaba asustada, pero no, ya no, nunca más. Se acabó el miedo, aprovecharé cada momento para estar así contigo.

Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír, sin embargo no pude decirle nada más porque me besó con un ímpetu del que no la creí capaz. En mi cabeza surgía la pregunta de si debía intentar profundizar el beso, pero lo descarté, esperaré hasta que ella quiera. Nos separamos de nuevo. La cogí en brazos e hice que la iba a tirar a una fuente, sólo quería oír su risa. Pasamos la tarde riéndonos y cenamos en un pequeño restaurante, comimos fish and chips. Algo típico. Llegamos al hotel y cogimos nuestras maletas para dirigirnos al aeropuerto, cogimos el avión y vimos una película, en la mitad de ésta Bella se quedó dormida. La agarré y la acosté contra mi cuerpo. Unas horas más tarde, aterrizamos. Seguía dormida, la cargué hasta donde pude y luego le di un beso en la mejilla, se desperezó y nos dirigimos a coger nuestro equipaje. Su padre aún no había llegado, decidimos ir a mi casa, según los coches que había allí, mis padres estaban en casa. Nos dirigimos a mi habitación, cogí mi ropa y fui al baño dejando a Bella sola en el cuarto y con espacio para cambiarse de ropa. 5 minutos más tarde volví allí y me tumbé en la cama, ella se quedó de pie y fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía la intención de dormir en el sofá.

-Bella, ven aquí.

-¿Cómo?

-Vamos a dormir juntos, como siempre.

-Pero nuestra situación no es la de siempre

-No, es mejor. Ahora, ven.

-Testarudo…

Me eché a reír y me hice a un lado, ella vino hacia mí con pasos inseguros, intenté infundirle confianza mirándola a los ojos. Cuando llegó al borde de la cama con su pijama de franela de cuadros azules, se quitó los calcetines que tenía y se tumbó a mi lado. Estaba tensa, parecía que controlaba su respiración. Mi mente se debatió entre abrazarla o darle espacio; creo que ella tenía miedo de que pasase algo.

-Relájate, por favor, sólo vamos a dormir, es como cuando nos quedábamos en tu cuarto hasta tarde.

-Es que tengo miedo, miedo de que no pueda relajarme, miedo a perderte, miedo de estar de vuelta en Forks, miedo…

No quería que dudase, no puedo perderla, no ahora que sé que nada importa excepto ella, así que seguí mi impulso y la besé…No era un beso pasional, sólo intentaba tranquilizarla, la abracé y la atraje hacia mí, para dormir abrazados como solíamos hacer siempre, sólo que esta vez nos besábamos. De repente oí un carraspeo y nos separamos bruscamente.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?

----------------------------------X-----------------------------X-------------------

Siento que sea tan corto, me acabo de enterar que este jueves tengo un examen, así que ese día o el viernes subiré otro y el próximo fin de semana más. Me da vergüenza presentarme después de tanto tiempo con este capítulo pero pronto vendrá la acción y el próximo episodio, si queréis os muestro el pov de bella y su cumpleaños. Gracias por todo.


	12. Chapter 12

Bella POV

Llegamos a la habitación del hotel, tenía la sensación de que todo el mundo nos miraba pero sé que nadie conoce nuestras edades y que estaba siendo paranoica. Sentía muchas emociones, desde alivio hasta la mayor felicidad que había experimentado. Él me sonrió y empezó a deshacer nuestras maletas, me tumbé en la cama y toda la presión y el stress que estuve sintiendo durante la última semana, me hicieron pagar un precio y mis párpados comenzaron a pesarme, sin darme cuenta, me había quedado dormida. No sé lo que soñé, sólo sentí una paz increíble. Noté que alguien besaba mi mejilla, yo ya sabía quién era, podía reconocer esos labios incluso estando ciega, abrí mis ojos y Edward se disculpó por despertarme pero lo tranquilicé diciendo que estaba bien. Siento que todo esto es un sueño y quiero aprovechar todas las oportunidades que podía tener. Me contó que debíamos volver antes a Forks porque mi padre regresó para mi cumpleaños. Me empezó a entrar el pánico, todos los miedos que tenía volvieron pero me dijo que encontraríamos una forma de estar juntos y le creo.

Estuvimos paseando en un parque, estaba mirando a mi alrededor, no tengo idea de si algún día volveré a Oxford por lo que quería memorizar todos los detalles, entonces vi a una pareja de adolescentes besándose, una increíble tristeza me envolvió…¿Podríamos Edward y yo algún día estar en un parque sin ser juzgados? Realmente lo esperaba. Él se dio cuenta de que algo me pasaba, le conté lo que estaba mirando y comenzó a hacerme como una especie de tests…me cogió de la mano y preguntó si me sentía cómoda y así hasta llegar a un punto en el que estábamos a punto de besarnos, pero Edward nunca me besaba y punto, él se tomaba su tiempo como avisándome de sus intenciones…recorrió mi mejilla y mandíbula con su nariz, yo tenía los ojos cerrados, recordándome a mí misma que tenía que respirar, cuando rozó mis labios y los presionó un poco se disponía a alejarse pero eso era justo lo que menos deseaba en ese momento, por lo que coloqué mis manos en su cuello con timidez, esperaba que él entendiera el mensaje y lo hizo. Nos besamos un poco más hasta que decidimos parar. ¿Extraño? No, nunca, es la mejor sensación que había experimentado. Edward me contó sobre su miedo a no sentirse cómodo pero deshizo esa idea y le dejé claro que estaba muy feliz y que mis miedos nunca volverán otra vez, estaba decidida a aprovechar cualquier momento que pudiésemos tener. Pasamos la tarde jugando con el agua de una fuente, comimos algo típico y nos dirigimos a la habitación del hotel a recoger nuestro equipaje. Llegamos al aeropuerto y subimos al avión, en él nos pusieron una película, me quedé dormida…en ese tiempo todos los recuerdos desde que conocí a Edward vinieron a mi mente. Sentí otro beso en mi mejilla y desperté, cuando él estuvo seguro de que yo podría andar, me dejó en el suelo, cogió nuestras maletas y nos dirijmos a su casa. Allí fuimos a su habitación, sus padres estaban en casa pero yo tenía mucha confianza con ellos y sabía que no les importaría que durmiera allí. Edward se fue de la habitación y me cambié de ropa por un pijama de franela, cuando volvió, nos tumbamos en la cama, estaba tensa, nerviosa…él debió pensar que algo más podría pasar, no estaba asustada sobre eso, sabía que quería hacerlo con él pero que era muy pronto; él nunca había intentado rozar mi lengua ni nada por el estilo, imagino que tendría que dar yo el primer paso. Estuvimos hablando sobre nuestros miedos cuando empecé no pude parar hasta que él me besó mientras me abrazaba, yo estaba encima de él y de repente alguien se aclaró la garganta y preguntó que estaba pasando…no me moví y Edward tampoco, mi cabeza estaba agachada como la de una avestruz en el pecho de Edward:

-Papá, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Edward, esto es suficiente!! No puedo creer que mi hijo no puedo tener una relación seria pero no contento con eso trae a casa a señoritas…quién es Edward?¿Sabes qué? Hay una chica fantástica esperando por ti y tú estás tan ciego que ni siquiera lo vees!!- Carlisle gritaba.

-¿Estás hablando de Bella?- podía notar el tono divertido en su voz.

-Sí!! Al final!! Aleluya!! Estás tan ciego!! Yo no tengo nada en contra de esta chica pero estás hiriendo a Bella y no voy a dejar que eso pase así que di adiós a esta chica.

-Cariño- me dijo Edward-¿puedo hablar con mi padre un momento?

Sabía lo que iba a pasar, así que giré mi cuerpo lentamente…Carlisle palideció, sonrió, me miró confuso, abrió sus ojos, los cerró y los volvió a abrir otra vez, tomó aire y habló:

-Bella….entonces ahora…estáis juntos?

-Sí…- susurré

-Bella, recuerda la charla en el hospital por favor.

-Lo hago, pero nos queremos. Por favor…no se lo digas a Charlie, sabes lo que supondría para Edward.

-Papá, no la voy a herir, la quiero, sí, no tenemos la misma edad y por ello está prohibido…¿eso es justo para nosotros?yo no la presiono, lo juro, nos tomamos nuestro tiempo pero no me pidas que la deje porque no puedo…Viví tres días sin ella y parecía un zombie, no era una persona. Por favor, entiéndelo.- nuestros tonos de voz estaban teñidos de súplica.

-Está bien…lo hago y no, no le diré nada a Charlie, sólo tened cuidado, esto es algo peligroso y mañana…se lo diréis a Esme,ok?

Ambos asentimos y Carlisle sonrió ligeramente.

-Buenas noches entonces y….oh! sólo dormir!!

Yo me puse roja como un tomate y Edward me abrazó mientras se reía. Carlisle se fue. Le di un ligero y rápido beso en los labios y me despedí con un "buenas noches". Mañana es mi decimoséptimo cumpleaños, espero que todo vaya bien.

-----------------------------------X----------------------X---------------------

Hola!! Siento muchísimo no haber podido actualizar. No he tenido tiempo. Las clases terminan en 30 de marzo así que a partir de esa fecha espero poder actualizar muuucho más a menudo :D

Y por si alguien se lo preguntaba, no, no voy a Abandonar la historia. Espero que estéis todos bien.

Gracias por todo!!


End file.
